Séduire un Serpentard
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus de l'aide pour le séduire. Sévérus réalise alors qu'il veut Harry pour luimême.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Courtiser un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH ! COMPLET !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Magdelena qui a eu la gentillesse de me laissez traduire cette fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi. Vous pouvez trouver l'adresse du site de Magdelena dans ma biographie. Perlelun a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre, je lui envoie donc plein de bisous ! A dans quinze jours pour la suite, enjoy and read !

**Chapitre Un- Un secret écrasant**

_Quelques années plus tôt…_

_La machine écarlate souffla des bouffées de vapeur alors qu'elle tirait son chargement magique à travers la campagne écossaise avec une seule destination prévue : la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Pour trois Gryffondors de sixième année, c'était le temps d'une grande appréhension et anxiété._

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient étendus paresseusement et silencieusement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Le voyage était presque à la moitié et tandis qu'Harry regardait à travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à descendre à l'horizon. A ce moment présent, l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor tentait de son mieux d'ignorer le couple heureux assis à côté de lui. Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à sortir ensemble plus tôt cet été, mais pour leur crédit, n'avaient jamais exclu Harry de leurs vies. Tandis qu'Harry les regardait tous les deux pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il ne désirait rien de plus que de trouver quelqu'un qui le regarderait avec la même sorte de gentillesse, d'affection et de passion que Ron et Hermione partageaient. Dans son cœur, il savait qu'il était plus qu'un peu jaloux du fait que ces deux-là aient trouvé l'amour._

_Le regard d'Harry retourna vers la fenêtre, tout en fixant les collines ondulée qui défilaient, il réfléchit à la manière dont ses amis avaient été formidables et compréhensifs durant les grandes vacances. Ils l'avaient écouté fulminer, tempêter, éventuellement pleurer, à propos de la perte de Sirius. Ils lui avaient promis de demeurer à ses côtés, de ne jamais vaciller dans leur amitié lorsqu'il leur avait révélé les détails de la Prophétie. Ils l'avaient aidé à travailler sur ses sentiments de colère et de rage au sujet de tout ce qui avait découlé de la débâcle au Département des Mystère l'année dernière. En bref, ils avaient été de véritables amis._

_Harry avait aussi reçu plus de support du reste de la famille Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et le plus surprenant, Sévérus Rogue. Bien qu'Harry ai toujours besoin de rester un mois déterminé chez sa tante, les membres de l'Ordre avaient organisé des tournantes afin de rester avec lui là-bas. Au choc et à la consternation d'Harry, la première semaine avait été couverte par nul autre que le Con Graisseux lui-même._

_Harry n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'il avait franchit la porte des Dursleys après leur retour de la gare. Il s'était lui-même enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant toute nourriture et toute boisson. Le matin après son retour à Privet Drive, quand Rogue était arrivé, Harry n'avait même pas réalisé que le carillon de la porte d'entrée avait sonné jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et voit son Maître de Potions qui l'observait._

_Le mépris sur le visage de Rogue s'était changé en un masque impassible lorsqu'il avait vu les cercles noirs inscrits en-dessous des yeux enflés et rougis d'Harry. Le ton civil de Rogue lorsqu'il avait salué Harry représentait l'encouragement dont le jeune sorcier avait besoin pour dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire depuis la nuit de leur dernière leçon d'Occlumencie ensemble ; Harry se répandit en excuses pour sa propre invasion dans les souvenirs de Rogue ainsi que le traitement affreux que son père et Sirius avaient fait subir à Rogue. Son professeur avait été grandement choqué par la confession d'Harry, et une paix relative s'était établie entre eux._

_Harry sut qu'il avait été véritablement pardonné lorsque le jour suivant, Rogue lui remis un volume afin de réviser la théorie derrière l'Occlumencie et lui promit que lorsqu'Harry retournerait à Grimmaurd Place, ils reprendraient leurs leçons. A la fin de la semaine, Harry avait réalisé qu'il avait incroyablement mal jugé Rogue et pensé qu'ils avaient une longue et difficile route derrière eux. Harry croyait maintenant de tout cœur à l'allégeance de Rogue envers Dumbledore._

_Dans les semaines qui suivirent le départ de Rogue, Rémus et Tonks alternèrent les visites à Harry. Les journées d'Harry avec Rémus étaient remplies à la fois de larmes de peine et de joie tandis qu'ils partageaient les souvenirs de l'année passée ainsi que ceux de la jeunesse de Rémus ou des parents et du parrain d'Harry. Alternativement ses journées avec Tonks étaient pleines de rires et d'amusements. La combinaison des deux était plus que suffisante pour aider Harry à débuter sa guérison de la colère et de la tristesse qui demeuraient à l'intérieur de lui._

_La touche finale fut la dernière nuit lorsque Dumbledore lui-même vint pour rester avec Harry, et après l'escorter jusqu'à Grimmaurd Place. Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit de toutes les anxiétés et peurs d'Harry ou encore de ce qui allait se produire, tout comme du ressentiment et de la frustration d'Harry à propos de ce qui lui avait été caché. Dumbledore était compréhensif et gentil, s'excusant encore pour avoir blessé aussi profondément un jeune homme qu'il désirait seulement aider. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry possédait une meilleure vision sur la manière dont Dumbledore avait agi, et sentait reprendre le contrôle de sa propre destinée. Dumbledore lui avait aussi fait la promesse qu'il ne garderait plus les plans de l'Ordre cachés d'Harry aussi longtemps qu'Harry lui promettait de ne plus faire de secrets. _

_Le mois suivant à Grimmaurd Place passa comme un flash. Harry avait été avec ses amis et les Weasley et même s'il se sentait toujours aussi submergé à certains moments en raison de la tâche impressionnante que Voldemort lui avait imposée, il était consolé par le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis et ses loyaux mentors seraient à ses côtés quand le temps de la confrontation serait venu._

_Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la voie 9 ¾, le trio avait presque été constamment occupé. Tous leurs autres condisciples de maison, tout comme la plupart des membres de l'AD, les avaient arrêtés pour les saluer. Harry était ravi que personne ne semble considérer les événements au Département des Mystères comme de sa faute, même s'il était toujours embarrassé à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la manière dont Voldemort l'avait si facilement dupé grâce à une illusion. Heureusement sa voix intérieure assez ennuyante, qui, suspicieusement, possédait la même voix que son Maître de Potions, lui rappela rapidement que Voldemort avait trompé des sorciers parfaitement entrainés bien avant qu'il ne soit né._

_Les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent vers le haut en un sourire à la simple pensée que sa 'conscience' était la voix de Sévérus Rogue. Soudainement, il fut sorti de ses rêveries quand il entendit la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers l'entrée avec un sourire, pensant que, peut-être, un autre de leurs amis était venu pour une visite, son expression changeant lorsqu'il réalisa qui stationnait dans l'entrée._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, la Fouine ? » questionna Harry, un air renfrogné assombrissant son visage._

_« Hello le Balafré ! C'est bon de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Tes manières sont aussi horribles qu'avant que nous nous quittions pour les grandes vacances. »_

_Drago se retira de l'entrée et se dirigea vers Harry, surprenant les trois amis en s'asseyant normalement sur la banquette à côté de l'Attrapeur de Griffondor. Le blond sourit d'une manière suffisante à leur expression choquée avant de formuler sa demande. « Vous devriez lancer des charmes de fermeture, de silence et de confusion sur la porte. »_

_« Pourquoi voudrions-nous faire cela ? » s'enquit Hermione._

_« Premièrement, je ne veux pas que toute cette putain d'école sache que je suis ici en train de fraterniser avec vous trois. Et deuxièmement, parce que si je sors ma propre baguette pour le faire, vous me lancerez probablement de sales sorts avant que je ne puisse formuler mon premier sortilège. »_

_Harry renifla et surveilla le blond à côté de lui. Même si l'apparence extérieure de Drago semblait la même, Harry avait détecté une note d'insécurité dans la voix de Drago qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Prenant une décision rapide, il se conforma aux demandes du blond et enchanta la porte sous les protestions étouffées de Ron et Hermione._

_« Non, je veux entendre ce qu'il à dire, » assura calmement Harry à ses amis._

_Drago acquiesça avec reconnaissance et se relaxa visiblement dès qu'il sentit les enchantements se mettre en place. Il s'effondra en arrière dans le siège et mis sa tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes avec ses doigts fins. Les trois Gryffondors se lancèrent des regards circonspects. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy aussi complètement exposé._

_Harry évalua le blond pour ce qui sembla être la première fois. Avec toute sa splendeur habituelle et son attitude aristocratique écartées, Harry réalisa véritablement combien l'attrapeur de Serpentard était beau. Drago était habillé avec des vêtements Moldus stylés mais usés. Il arborait un jeans bleu de marque, un pullover Henley gris clair et une paire de baskets abîmées. Il avait apparemment grandit de quelques pouces durant l'été et ses mèches blondes habituellement longes et plaquées en arrière par du gel étaient désormais coupées court et encadraient son visage d'une manière attractive. Drago était svelte, mais avec de légers muscles apparents et il émanait de lui une véritable sensualité. Ses beaux traits étaient relâchés à ce moment, pas guindés et durs, et c'était cet étalage apparent de vulnérabilité qui fit que le cœur de Harry, et son pénis, remarquèrent finalement réellement combien le Serpentard blond était attractif._

_Harry repoussa ces pensées alors que son visage virait au rouge en raison de son embarras. Harry avait eu du temps pour songer à sa sexualité cet été et avait commencé à suspecter que ses problèmes avec Cho provenaient plus de son manque de sentiments sexuels envers les filles en général, et non juste envers elle. Ces suspicions avaient été confirmées le jour où il s'était trouvé en train de se dresser stupidement contre la taille de Charlie Weasley, tandis que le roux lui montrait ce à quoi un vrai baiser devait ressembler._

_Charlie avait aussi rassuré Harry sur le fait que l'homosexualité dans le monde Magique n'était pas seulement tolérée, mais était aussi attendue. Harry avait poussé un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas autre chose pour le faire se distinguer de ses camarades. Quand il avait révélé ces quelques informations à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione comme Ron l'avaient incroyablement soutenu et avaient compensé leur nouvelle romance en suggérant des noms de camarades de classe comme soupirants pour Harry._

_Harry étouffa un rire alors qu'il pensait à quel point ils seraient horrifiés s'il leur révélait combien son corps réagissait à l'Adonis blond assis à côté de lui. Craignant qu'il n'ait déjà laissé le silence s'éterniser trop longtemps, Harry s'adressa finalement à Drago._

_« Très bien, Malefoy. J'ai fait ce que tu demandais. Pourquoi es-tu réellement ici ? »_

_Drago releva la tête et survola des yeux le groupe. « Tout d'abord mon nom est Drago, pas Malefoy. Je préfèrerais la plus petite association possible avec mon nom de famille que je puisse obtenir. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ici pour créer des problèmes ; je suis juste ici pour dire 'Merci' d'avoir envoyer mon père en prison. J'ai passé le meilleur été de ma vie ; c'est la première fois depuis des années que je n'ai pas été rabaissé, poursuivi ou été forcé d'apprendre la magie noire. Ma mère et moi avons été en vacances en France, seulement nous deux. Elle était si décontractée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. »_

_Le sorcier blond s'interrompit et soupira, l'anxiété et la détermination se combattant dans sa voix avant de continuer à parler alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux d'Harry. « En dernier, et pas le moindre, je veux que tu arranges une rencontre entre moi et Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas rejoindre le Lord Noir. J'ai été élevé toute ma vie dans la croyance de la supériorité des sang-purs, mais ce n'est pas à propos de ça qu'est sa bataille. Je ne suis même pas certain que ça l'ai déjà été. C'est une vendetta d'un homme fou contre toi, Potter. Je ne veux pas en faire partie. »_

_« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ? Tu nous détestes, » lâcha Harry, l'air incrédule à propos de ce qu'il entendait._

_« Ne sois pas bête, Potter, » renifla Drago. « Je n'ai jamais détesté aucun de vous trois. J'admets que j'ai été un putain de jaloux de vous tous, mais haïr est un mot trop fort. »_

_« Jaloux ? De quoi ? » Demanda Ron sur un ton incrédule._

_« De votre amitié, de la façon dont vous prenez soin les uns des autres, la putain de façon dont vous êtes prêts à mourir les uns pour les autres. Je n'ai pas ça, » commenta tristement Drago, ses yeux rencontrant ceux des trois Griffondors à tour de rôle. « J'ai des gardes du corps, pas d'amis. Personne chez les Serpentards n'est assez intime pour connaître quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'ils sont trop effrayés de qui pourrait entendre, espionner ; c'est horrible. » Son regard triste se fixa sur celui d'Harry alors que sa voix se réduisait presque à un chuchotement. « J'ai voulu être ton ami dès la première année, tu sais cela. En regardant en arrière, je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas accepté ma main ce jour-là. Si tu l'avais fait, mon père aurait trouvé un moyen de te livrer au Lord Noir sur un plateau d'argent. » Drago renifla dérisoirement. « Après cela, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère chaque fois que je te voyais rire et blaguer avec Weasley. Je ne cessais de penser que ça aurait dû être moi. »_

_« Donc tu entamais des bagarres avec nous à cause de ça ? » s'enquit Ron, clignant des yeux de stupéfaction en raison de ce que Drago avait révélé._

_Drago haussa les épaules et manifesta son accord. « Et parce que mon père détestait le tien, ça plaisait donc beaucoup à Lucius que je te frappe de temps en temps. J'avais douze ans quand ça a commencé ; c'est devenu une habitude. D'un autre côté, sais-tu combien c'est difficile de regarder ta famille Weasley ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on se sent en étant embrassé ou enlacé par une mère ou un père. Giflé, oui… poursuivi, oui… embrassé, non. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de me trouver des excuses, mais vous avez tendance à montrer votre plus mauvais côté quand votre entourage consiste en des elfes de maison et des enfants de Mangemorts. J'aurais tout donné pour un seul de ces pulls Weasley._

_« Quant à toi, Granger, qui pourrait ne pas te haïr ? Tu es brillante, tu es belle et tu bouscules toutes les raisons des sorciers de sang-pur de détester les nés Moldu. Tu fais du monde Magique un lieu plus fort, pas plus faible. Tu m'as fait m'interroger à propos de choses que je n'avais jamais pensées au sujet des Sang-de-Bourbes. Si je ne te haïssais pas, je devrais faire face à tout ça. »_

_« Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire. Pour tout ce que vous en savez, je pourrais juste venir ici et jouer les deux côtés jusqu'à ce que je voie si mon père sort de prison. Et honnêtement, c'est dans mon intérêt et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas le faire jusqu'à ce que je parle à Dumbledore. »_

_« Il voudra te mettre à l'épreuve, tu sais. Par l'Enfer, comme moi, » observa Harry._

_Drago acquiesça comme s'il avait attendu les mots d'Harry. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de répondre sous Véritasérum aux questions qu'il aura ou qu'un d'entre vous aura. Il y a seulement une condition. »_

_« Je m'y attendais, » marmonna Ron._

_« Je prendrai seulement le sérum si Granger le prépare. Je sais assurément que je ne peux pas faire confiance au Professeur Rogue, » déclara Drago tristement. « Ca me tue de le trahir ainsi, mais je dois le faire. Je l'ai vu avec mon père ; il est l'un d'entre eux. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que ton père et Rogue étaient de bons amis, » commenta Harry calmement tout en échangeant des regards nerveux avec Hermione et Ron._

_« Comme larrons en foire. En fait, Sévérus Rogue est mon Parrain. »_

oOo-oOo

« Donc maintenant tu vois pourquoi je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir près de toi. » Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux souriait stupidement tandis qu'il cessait enfin son discours décousu, s'affalant encore plus de manière non cérémonieuse dans la chaise opposée à celle de Sévérus.

Sévérus regarda l'homme plus jeune en face de lui, un regard rare de confusion absolue ornant ses traits aristocratiques.

« Actuellement, Harry, même si j'apprécie d'entendre à nouveau la défection de mon filleul pour la lumière de ton point de vue, » Sévérus roula ses yeux, « tout comme la CHARMANTE histoire de tes souvenirs de l'été après ta cinquième année, je ne suis vraiment pas certain du pourquoi tu m'as choisi pour partager cette fable quatre ans après l'événement en question. »

« Parce que en quatre ans, je suis passé de relations frustrantes en relations dévalorisantes et je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi. J'ai été tellement aveugle. L'homme auquel je suis destiné est Drago ! »

« Très bien, » déclara dangereusement Sévérus, « mais je comprends toujours pas où je… »

« C'est simple. Tu vas m'aider à le séduire. »

**oOo-oOo-**

**A suivre…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Courtiser un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et tout autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Encore une fois, un grand merci à Magdelena pour me laisser traduire ses fics ainsi qu'à Perlelun, ma chère bêta adorée qui fait un boulot exceptionnel !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Petite grenouille :_ Et bien pour que Sévérus joue finement, il faudrait déjà qu'il se rende compte qu'Harry est fait pour lui ! Prises de conscience dans les prochains chapitres donc !

_Jennie944 :_ Je me suis exactement dit la même chose la première fois que j'ai lue cette fic.

_SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : _Contente que ça te plaise !

_Tama :_ Pas grave si c'était cours, au moins tu as laissé une review et ça, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que ce second chapitre va te plaire !

_Farahon : _La simplicité va être le maître-mot de cette fic, lol. Je te laisse découvrir tous les imbroglios qui pointent déjà leur nez dans ce chapitre.

_Garla sama : _Contente de voir que tout ça te plait. En ce qui concerne Sévérus, il faudrait déjà qu'il se rende compte qu'il est sous le charme d'Harry ! Enfin, tu verras comment ça va se passer dans ce deuxième chapitre !

_Selene salamander : _Tu en avais besoin, et bien le voilà, tu l'as deviné, c'est le deuxième chapitre !

_Griselle : _Bien sûr que je vais poster la suite et même tout de suite, ne fut-ce que par respect envers Magdelena qui me laisse traduire ses fics et mes lecteurs ! Contente d'être dans tes alertes, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

_Sahada : _Tout d'abord, rendons à César ce qui est à César : Magdelena est douée pour la romance, Perlelun est douée pour bêta-reader et moi, si je suis douée, ce n'est qu'à traduire !

En ce qui concerne le phénix/serpent et l'animagus, ta question était une véritable colle et j'ai dû relire les dix chapitres et l'épilogue, en anglais, pour pouvoir te donner une réponse ! Magdelena n'en fait pas mention et il faut dire que ça ne s'inscrit pas dans la trame. Il faut dire qu'Harry a fort à faire entre ses cours, ses leçons pour séduire Drago et des activités 'extra-scolaires' qui te seront dévoilées dans quelques chapitres ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**oOo-oOo**

**Chapitre deux- L'Alliance**

Sévérus cligna des paupières une fois et puis une deuxième fois. Il pouvait à peine croire qu'il venait d'entendre une chose aussi improbable depuis que le morveux était venu lui exposer son plan audacieux pour détruire le Lord Noir. _Harry Potter avec Drago Malefoy ? Par tous les dieux et déesses !_

Les yeux de Sévérus passèrent rapidement à l'autre bout de la salle là où son filleul était en train de rire et plaisanter avec quelques amis durant le Ball du Ministère. Le jeune homme possédait une beauté éthérée, mais il était aussi vaniteux et volage que Lucius ; bandant, sûr de lui et un Serpentard des pieds à la tête. Drago Malefoy aurait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour atteindre ses buts. Par Merlin, la chose qu'Harry voyait et qui le faisait penser que lui et Drago Malefoy formerait un bon couple passait outre la compréhension de Sévérus.

Cette pensée ramena l'attention de Sévérus sur Harry. _Le jeune homme n'avait sûrement pas été assez crédule pour prendre en compte les actes de Drago ce jour-là dans le train ? _Sévérus se rappela tendrement la première nuit du trimestre durant la sixième année d'Harry et Drago. Harry avait, en effet, arrangé une rencontre entre Dumbledore et Drago. Après que le directeur ait énormément questionné le jeune homme sous Véritasérum au sujet de son allégeance, Drago avait été informé du double rôle de Sévérus.

Le jour suivant après les cours, les deux Serpentards avaient eu leur première chance de se rencontrer en privé. Drago avait régalé Sévérus avec sa propre version des évènements qu'Harry venait juste de décrire, ricanant alors qu'il détaillait la manière exacte dont il avait tenté de titiller ce qu'il sentait être les points les plus faibles de chacun des Griffondors durant sa tentative pour se créer un port d'attache sûr ainsi qu'un lieu d'asile pour se protéger de ses condisciples Serpentards alors que sa défection deviendrait connue du public.

Sévérus fut sorti de ses rêveries et il reporta son attention sur Harry. Il étudia son visage et même s'il put dire au premier regard que le jeune homme avait ingurgité quelques boissons alcoolisées, il n'était en aucun cas ivre. Apparemment, Harry croyait véritablement que son future était avec Drago Malefoy.

« Pourquoi alors as-tu attendu tout ce maudit temps pour l'atteindre si tu te sens réellement ainsi ? » se troubla Sévérus. « Ca va faire quatre ans. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas comme si j'avais VOULU attendre. Te rappelles-tu que presque immédiatement après que nous soyons retournés à l'école, Voldemort a attaqué le Terrier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au signe de tête affirmatif de Sévérus, Harry poursuivit. « Bien. Après les Weasley sont venus pour rester à Poudlard et Charlie a commencé à m'aider avec mon entraînement, et bien… » Harry baissa la voix, son visage rougissant alors qu'il fixait son regard sur sa franche de cheveux tandis que Sévérus arborait un air penaud. « Disons juste que face au choix d'une relation stable ou le risque de poursuivre Drago, et bien il n'y avait pas photo. »

« Et toi et Monsieur Weasley… ? »

« Avons pris des chemins différents depuis longtemps. Amicalement devrais-je ajouter. C'était seulement un arrangement pour chacun d'entre nous… Un bel arrangement, » accorda Harry avec un sourire nostalgique. Il se secoua lui-même avant de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux de Sévérus, les siens remplis de tristesse, de regret, et un peu plus que de l'amertume. « Mais depuis Charlie ça a juste été un défilement d'hommes et de femmes, plus intéressés par moi pour ma célébrité et mon argent. Et puis subitement, un jour, ça a tilté. Drago doit avoir exactement les mêmes problèmes que moi, et il n'a apparemment pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convint. Je pense que ça doit être le destin. »

_Ou peut-être que Drago aime simplement profiter des bénéfices de sa réputation et de sa santé plutôt que de perdre son temps à ton imbécile recherche du destin._Sévérus tenta de lancer un regard de côté avant de répondre au besoin urgent de rouler des yeux face à l'air de midinette qui était apparu sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il regardait muettement Drago à travers la pièce.

Sévérus avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. Il prit un moment pour étudier le profil d'Harry. Les années avaient été profitables à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme assis devant lui arborait une maturité au-dessus de celle de ceux de son âge, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, il avait toujours une pointe d'innocence qui lui permettait de voir la bonté innée du monde. Il était évident qu'Harry consacrait peu de temps à son apparence. Ses élégantes robes de soirées vert forêt lui allaient parfaitement et accentuaient la stature agile du jeune homme, mais avaient été apparemment choisies plus par confort que par ostentation. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme toujours et ses yeux brillants comme des joyaux étaient toujours cachés, bien que plus attractives, derrière des montures métalliques sorcières.

Tout mis ensemble, Harry Potter était une proie sur laquelle la plupart des sorciers ou sorcières avaient sautée1 tentant leur chance. Il y aurait peu de chose qu'il aurait besoin de changer chez lui, mis à part bien sûr le fait qu'il veuille tenter de correspondre aux goûts de Drago Malefoy.

Ayant pris sa décision, Sévérus reposa son verre sur la table en face de lui et tourna complètement son attention vers son jeune compagnon. « Donc qu'est-ce que cela va m'apporter, Potter ? »

« Je me demandais quand tu mettrais ça sur le tapis, » déclara Harry, une note taquine dans sa voix alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Sévérus. « Peut-être serais-tu sujet à m'aider si je t'assistais dans la révision et l'inventaire de tes stock de potions dont tu te plaints tant ? » suggéra-t-il timidement.

Les lèvres de Sévérus se courbèrent imperceptiblement, ses yeux dansant d'amusement. « Ce serait un bon début. »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent et sa lèvre supérieure s'avança en une moue exagérée. « Très bien, qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter en plus, Sévérus. »

Sévérus s'appuya avidement sur sa chaise, ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Harry. « En plus, tu m'assisteras en surveillant les étudiants à Pré-au-Lard tous les week-ends durant lesquels j'en suis responsable, puisque d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es capable d'éviter ce devoir plus qu'illustre cette année, et… »

« Et… » l'interrompit Harry.

Les lèvres de Sévérus s'étendirent en un sourire de requin. « Et tu m'accompagneras à cette misérable excursion durant laquelle Albus envoie les étudiants de septième année dans le Londres Moldu. »

« Donnant donnant » acquiesça presque immédiatement Harry.

« Morveux impertinent, » renifla Sévérus face au ricanement triomphant d'Harry, tout en étant réduit à quia face à l'accord facile d'Harry. « Bien, » souffla-t-il en examinant Harry des pieds à la tête. « Commençons pas le commencement ! Je crois qu'un voyage au Chemin de Traverse pour t'habiller correctement est nécessaire. Et nous DEVONS absolument faire quelque chose avec cette horrible serpillère que tu tentes de faire passer pour des cheveux. »

« Ca vient de toi ? » observa Harry avec une pointe d'ironie, fixant explicitement les propres cheveux de Sévérus avec un reniflement amusé.

« Je n'essaye pas de gagner Drago Lucius Malefoy, » rétorqua Sévérus, ses yeux se rétrécissant en moins qu'un regard effectif considérant l'amusement qui était visible dans ses yeux. « TU essayes. Si quelqu'un souhaites jouer avec les goûts d'un Malefoy, ce quelqu'un doit être vêtu, regardé et jouer le jeu. Tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Veux-tu de mon aide ou pas ? »

Harry grogna et arbora une mine dramatique. « Je suppose que ce serait trop simple pour toi de juste m'emmener là-bas, de me présenter et lui et moi pourrions marcher joyeusement dans la lumière du coucher de soleil, n'est-ce pas ? » gémit-il.

Sévérus aboya un rire. « En considérant le fait que tu le connaisses déjà et que c'est le début de la nuit, oui ce serait, respectivement, hautement inapproprié et physiquement impossible, même si ce serait très amusant de voir l'air sur son visage. »

Harry étouffa un rire. « Très bien, Sévérus. Bien. Nous le ferons à ta manière. »

« Je frémis d'impatience. »

**oOo-oOo**

**A suivre…**

* * *

1 Sans mauvais jeux de mots, ndT 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Courtiser un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Les remerciements habituels pour ne pas changer ; donc merci à Magdelena et Prune. Vous faites toutes les deux un super boulot !

Quelque chose de moins joyeux maintenant : Magdelena, l'auteur de cette fic pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, habite la Nouvelle-Orléan ; or, comme nous le signalent toutes les chaînes de TV, celle-ci a grandement souffert du passage du cyclone Katrina ! Maggie est saine et sauve ainsi que sa famille et est en ce moment réfugiée dans un hôtel à Memphis. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle est stressée et ne sait pas quand elle rentrera chez elle et si elle trouvera encore sa maison debout !

Maggie a donc annoncée le 30 août qu'elle se retirait pour quelques mois du fandom HP. Il n'y aura donc plus de mises à jours de son site (l'adresse est dans ma bio) et de son livejournal (aussi dans ma bio).

Je tiens cependant à vous dire que je continuerai les traductions de ses fics et qu'il y a du travail pour quelques années ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter de ce côté-là, mais s'il-vous-plaît, pensez à Maggie pour lui transmettre un peu de courage ainsi qu'à son époux et son fils de quatre ans !

Merci pour elle.

**RAR : **

_Griselle_Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant ! A dans quinze jours !

_Jenni944 : _Je ne vois franchement pas où tu vas chercher cette idée ? lol

Plus sérieusement, nous assisterons à des scènes touchantes de maladresse, étant donné que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il veut ! Je n'en dis pas plus.

_Sahada_Tu l'as demandée et la voilà ; la suite pour la miss !

_Petite grenouille : _M'enfin, ça avait l'air très bien cette séance de shopping en compagnie de notre Maître de Potions préféré ! Attends de voir la suite pour voir qui est le plus à plaindre, lol.

_Vif d'Or : _Moi aussi cette idée m'a séduite. Comme tu pourras le voir, la suite est tout simplement indescriptiblement touchante !

**oOo-oOo**

**Chapitre Trois- Apprendre le Rôle**

Le matin suivant fut témoin d'un couple inhabituel se baladant ensemble au Chemin de Traverse. Les deux hommes ignoraient les regards curieux qu'ils recevaient alors qu'ils passaient lentement d'un bout à l'autre du Chemin.

Durant leur excursion, Sévérus passa un bon moment à coacher Harry au sujet de certaines des attentes liées à l'héritier Malefoy. Il n'éduqua pas seulement Harry sur le comportement correct et la bienséance de l'échelon privilégié et riche de la société sorcière, mais il s'assura aussi d'instruire Harry au sujet de ce qu'il pouvait espérer attendre des rencontres sournoises et adroites que la plupart des Serpentards exhibaient habituellement, même avec leurs connaissances intimes.

Tous les deux passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée à faire couper et coiffer les cheveux d'Harry. Sévérus se retrouva lui-même à pincer l'arrête de son nez afin de repousser un mal de tête menaçant tandis qu'Harry et son visagiste en venaient presqu'aux mains au sujet du choix de la coupe. Tandis que le styliste voulait enchanter les cheveux d'Harry pour qu'ils rallongent, tout en suggérant un tas de sorts et produits qui permettraient à Harry un choix incalculable de manières de coiffer ses cheveux à partir d'une simple base, Harry insistait pour une coupe courte, mais de bon goût qu'il pourrait enchanter en dernier recours quand ce serait nécessaire, mais à partir d'une base simple qu'il pourrait simplement sécher naturellement et créer un look qui semblerait savamment négligé.

Le coiffeur sembla insulté qu'Harry n'accepte pas de prendre 'au moins une heure et une matinée' pour préparer sa coupe et à la fin Sévérus fit jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette afin de séparer les deux sorciers, il apaisa le visagiste avec ses explications sur la position d'Harry comme professeur de DCFM, le jeune homme se mettant en effet en rogne à l'idée de simplement devoir attacher ses mèches alors qu'il était en train d'enseigner. Le visagiste sembla clairement insulté qu'une de ses coiffures soit traitée aussi sinistrement et se soumis à contre cœur à la volonté d'Harry. Harry adressa rapidement une grimace reconnaissante à Sévérus et une heure plus tard, tous les deux se sentirent soulagés de sortir enfin du magasin.

Le reste de la matinée et la moitié de l'après-midi furent passées à habiller Harry de vêtements sorciers 'appropriés'. Sévérus put voir Harry se raidir face à certaines robes à jabots plus formelles qu'ils devaient acheter, mais Sévérus comme Madame Guipure assurèrent à Harry que ces robes étaient le summum de la mode parmi la riche élite sorcière. Les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas embêter à s'arrêter pour un véritable repas, préférant commander un snack rapide chez Fortarôme avant de continuer leurs emplettes. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que le début de l'après-midi les trouve tous les deux fatigués et un peu plus qu'affamés.

Sévérus suggéra de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard de sorte qu'ils puissent retourner au château pour le dîner et qu'il puisse commencer à enseigner à Harry les aspects subtils de la véritable étiquette à un dîner officiel, mais Harry ne l'aurait fait en aucun cas.

« Je n'ai aucune objection de continuer nos leçons, mais si ça ne te déranges pas, je le ferais plus volontiers dans un lieu plus neutre que Poudlard ? Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas t'inviter pour dîner ? Je sais que tu as pris ta journée entière pour moi, malgré que tu prétendes le contraire, et c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons aller dans un endroit charmant, et tu pourras accomplir ton devoir et me montrer quoi faire, par l'enfer, de toutes ces fourchettes et cuillères. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. Tu as déjà accepté mes conditions. Je remplis simplement ma part du marché, » contra dédaigneusement Sévérus, balayant les protestations d'Harry.

« Non, tu es allé au-delà de l'appel du devoir et je t'en suis reconnaissant. J'ai véritablement aimé déambuler avec toi pendant notre excursion, » le taquina Harry, « et j'espère sincèrement que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour devenir amis. Si ça ne te déranges pas de métamorphoser tes robes, il y un restaurant adorable dans le Londres Moldu que je pense que tu aimeras assez. Apparemment, la nourriture est fantastique. »

« Je dois admettre, que c'était bien de découvrir que tu as finalement quelque chose d'autres que les scores de Quidditch mémorisés dans cet espace entre tes oreilles. J'ai aussi aimé la conversation aujourd'hui. Apparemment, une partie d'Hermione Granger doit s'être imprimée en toi. » Sévérus sourit véritablement à Harry. « Comme tu préfères. Je serai ravi de t'accompagner. »

Harry offrit en retour un sourire lumineux à Sévérus, et ils appelèrent Dobby. Une fois que tous les deux eurent chargés l'elfe de maison de leurs achats et de leurs robes, et que Dobby eut transplané vers le château, Harry s'approcha de Sévérus, tandis que leurs mains se touchaient, il l'agrippa automatiquement pour joindre sa main à celle du Maître des Potions, alors qu'il s'offrait de les faire apparaître tous les deux aux abords du restaurant.

Sévérus avait à peine donné son accord, liant automatiquement ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, qu'il senti le Chemin de Traverse disparaître. Un moment plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans ce qui s'avéra être une allée entre deux immeubles. Harry serra brièvement la main de Sévérus avant de la lâcher, et commença à se diriger vers l'établissement, discutant simplement à propos de la nourriture que les Granger avaient consommée alors qu'ils partageaient leurs repas d'anniversaire.

Sévérus constata alors lui-même qu'il était momentanément secoué par le froid qu'il ressentait tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait de lui. Alors qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur ce qu'Harry disait, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il venait de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Durant toute sa vie cependant, il n'avait pu s'imaginer que ce serait possible. Excusant ce sentiment indésirable comme étant le fait de se trouver dans un environnement non familier, Sévérus suivit rapidement Harry dans le confortable et élégant restaurant.

**oOo-oOo**

« Très bien. Je pense que j'assure avec la fourchette. Ca ne semble pas si difficile, ma manière de fonctionner ne choque pas vue de l'extérieur. Mais les cuillères m'ont complètement estomaqué. Pourquoi te _donnent_-ils une cuillère s'ils n'ont pas l'intention que tu l'utilises ? »

Les deux sorciers avaient transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et déambulaient parmi les rues du village, leurs voix, et celles de la foule nocturne s'échappant par la porte des Trois Balais, étaient les seuls sons qui brisaient le silence de la nuit.

Le ricanement de Sévérus fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'air sérieux et perplexe sur le visage d'Harry. Harry vit aussi apparemment l'humour du moment, parce que même s'il tentait de maintenir un visage grave, ses lèvres commencèrent à frémir.

« Je suis désolé si je suis lourd avec ça, mais honnêtement, cela n'est-il pas tout simplement stupide ? Apparemment, aucune des personnes qui ont crée cette démoniaque étiquette n'a jamais eu à nettoyer et polir toute cette argenterie. Je veux dire, réellement Sev, si tu manges de la soupe, tu prends une cuillère à soupe, lorsque tu 'rinces ton palais avec du sorbet', » Harry roula des yeux et fit quelques petits gestes dans l'air avec ses doigts pour accentuer ce point, « ils te proposent encore une autre cuillère, et si tu as besoin d'une cuillère pour le dessert ou pour le café, les bâtards te donnent encore une autre cuillère. Je me sens presque désolé pour cette putain de charmante cuillère. »

Sévérus ne put s'en empêcher. La combinaison de son estomac rempli de manière exquise, la bonne compagnie d'Harry, et le mélange de gravité et d'amusement qui embellissait les traits d'Harry fut tout simplement trop pour lui. Il s'affaissa sur le banc en face du pub, renversa sa tête en arrière et laissa sortir un rire sincère dont, heureusement, aucun de ses élèves actuels ne fut témoin. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'Harry boudait pour ensuite éclater finalement de rire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau juste au moment où Sévérus entendit une voix traînante familière en provenance de la porte du pub.

« Et bien, et bien. Que font donc deux de nos éducateurs les plus appréciés à cette heure du soir ? Et apparemment de retour d'une expédition dans le monde Moldu puisqu'aucun de vous ne porte de robes. Ne devriez-vous pas, tous les deux, poursuivre des étudiants pour les forcer à se rendre jusqu'à leurs lits ? »

Sévérus regarda le beau visage de nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Le visage de Drago s'était tourné en ce que Sévérus aimait considérer comme la version propre au jeune homme du 'Sourire le Plus Charmant' de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Drago était vêtu d'un jeu de robes traditionnelles acérées, et arborait un maintient venimeux ainsi que le charisme d'un politicien. Sévérus parvint à peine à retenir un reniflement alors qu'il remarquait la réaction d'Harry à la présence de Drago. Le jeune homme qui seulement un moment auparavant était décontracté et ouvert était désormais tendu et anxieux, ses yeux se troublant de désir et d'impatience qui n'étaient pas présents quelques minutes auparavant.

Sévérus se leva pour saluer son filleul, enlaçant le jeune homme affectueusement. « Drago, quel surprise de te voir ici. Actuellement, Harry et moi revenons justement d'une excursion à Londres. »

« Oui, je devais m'occuper de quelques petites choses aujourd'hui et Sévérus a été assez gentil pour m'accompagner, » ajouta timidement Harry, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux de Drago.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous vous entendiez aussi bien tous les deux, » s'enquit Drago, son sourcil se haussant de manière joueuse, tout en dardant un regard amusé sur Sévérus tandis qu'il se rendait apparemment compte de l'intérêt d'Harry à son encontre.

« Il n'est plus _aussi_ embêtant qu'il avait l'habitude de l'être lorsqu'il était mon élève. En fait, comme toi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Aucun d'entre nous n'est encore un garçon, n'est-ce pas… Harry ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il laissa échapper une mine satisfaite. « C'est exact, Drago. »

Drago frappa des mains. « Bien. La fête à l'intérieur tourne de manière trop morne pour moi, mais aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Il se peut que je reste quelques heures de plus dans ce cas. Harry ? Oncle Sévérus ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Blaise, Pansy, Marcus Flint, ainsi que quelques uns de mes collègues du Ministère sont à l'intérieur et attendent d'être ravitaillés. Allons-nous les rejoindre ? »

Sévérus plaça subrepticement une main dans le dos d'Harry, le poussant gentiment vers Drago tandis qu'il répondait pour tous les deux. « Actuellement, j'ai eu une journée assez remplie, et j'ai cours tôt demain. Harry, ici, ne donne pas cours avant l'après-midi, cependant. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'accompagner. »

« Ce serait un plaisir, » ajouta rapidement Harry.

« Très bien alors, » acquiesça Drago, ses lèvres se haussant avec un amusement réprimé. « Dans ce cas, je suppose que je dois te souhaiter bonne nuit, Oncle Sévérus. »

Harry, Drago et Sévérus se dirent au revoir, et se séparèrent devant la porte du pub. Le sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant qu'Harry envoya à Sévérus alors qu'il suivait Drago dans l'entrée était suffisamment brillant pour illuminer la soirée de Sévérus, mais assez inexplicablement, Sévérus se sentit étrangement froid tout le long du chemin de retour vers le château.

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice :** Un nouveau chapitre tout frais, malheureusement, ma bêta ne l'a pas relu ! Si il reste des fautes, et il en reste certainement, faites-moi signe que je corrige tout cela. Désolée pour ce désagrément et kisous.

**RAR : **

_Petite grenouille :_ En effet, Sévérus peut être très obtu quand il s'agit de sentiments… Quoique dans cette fic, ce n'est pas lui le plus aveugle !

_Zaika : _Mici

_Griselle : _Hum, c'est vrai qu'Harry bavant sur Drago… Par contre un Harry qui bave sur Sévérus : WOW ! lol Voici le chapitre après la soirée en tête-à-tête, que des surprises donc.  
Merci d'avoir pensé à Magdelena. Elle va bien ainsi que toute sa famille, même si sa maison a besoin de beaucoup de travaux.

_Sahada :_ je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Je précise tout de même que ce n'est pas moi qui en fait ce que je veux puisque c'est Magdelena l'auteur. La fic en anglais est finie depuis longtemps (non, je ne te dirai rien, lol) et je ne mets donc que mes humbles services au service de l'écriture pour faire partager cette merveilleuse fiction !

_Phobia Floral : _Et bien voilà la suite comme tu me l'avais demandée (une update tous les quinze jours) et encore plus de sentiments, de questions, d'interrogations, de questions existentielles, de verres entre amis, de situations cocasses, etc. Je te laisse découvrir tout cela !

_Vif d'Or : _Vi, moi aussi je préfère Sévérus. Les moments qu'Harry passent avec lui sont beaucoup plus 'vrais' que ceux avec Drago. Merci d'avoir eu une pensée pour Magdelena. Elle s'en est heureusement sortie ainsi que toute sa famille, mais leur maison a besoin de gros travaux et de nouveaux meubles !

**oOo-oOo**

**Chapitre Quatre- Une Amitié Naissante**

Après que Sévérus soit retourné dans ses donjons, il s'occupa en préparant quelques potions pour Madame Pomfresh, dans l'espoir que cela le distrairait. Malgré tous ses efforts, cependant, il ne put cesser de penser à la manière dont il avait été troublé un peu plus tôt à l'idée de laisser Harry avec Drago.

Bien sûr, une grande partie de sa détresse était due à son sentiment de culpabilité de n'avoir pas détrompé Harry au sujet des attentes de Drago pendant l'échange qui s'était déroulé dans le Poudlard Express immédiatement avant leur sixième année. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Sévérus n'avait véritablement aucune RAISON de vouloir détromper les suppositions de l'ancien Griffondor. Cependant, lorsqu'Harry Potter avait totalement ignoré les termes de leur accord, insistant pour offrir un dîner à Sévérus pour le REMERCIER, quelque chose avait rendu sa présence non seulement tolérable, mais même… bienvenue… Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa décision.

Sévérus renifla d'incrédulité à l'apparition soudaine d'une conscience qu'il pensait sincèrement ne plus posséder. Il bouchonna la fiole de la dernière potion, et commença à nettoyer sa table de travail tout en considérant la situation. Après tout, le jeune homme en question avait détruit le Lord Noir, il pouvait certainement déjouer les machinations du jeune Malefoy sans l'intervention de Sévérus ?

La vérité était que, même si Sévérus détestait l'admettre, le courage et l'audace d'Harry Potter étaient ce qui les avaient tous sauvés. Après leurs leçons d'Occlumencie, qui avaient pris fin durant la sixième année d'Harry, on n'avait pas demandé à Sévérus d'assister Harry durant ses entraînements. Cela aurait été de très loin dangereux pour le Maître de Potions d'avoir plus de contacts que nécessaire avec le jeune sauveur au cas où Voldemort trouverait un moyen de forcer les défenses de Sévérus. Les entraînements d'Harry avaient donc échu à Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil, et le plus vieux des garçons Weasley.

Cela avait donc été une surprise quand Harry Potter s'était présenté devant la porte du bureau de Sévérus, et avait montré à Sévérus l'ancien volume qui décrivait une combinaison de sorts et de potions qui pourrait les faire gagner la guerre. Plus d'un œil, incluant celui de Sévérus, s'étaient ouverts en grand à la réunion suivante de l'Ordre lorsqu'Harry accorda le plus grand crédit à Sévérus au sujet de leur plan. Harry avait assuré de manière véhémente aux autres que Sévérus était la seule personne en qui il savait pouvoir avoir confiance pour lui dire si son idée était totalement absurde ou si elle avait une chance de fonctionner. Même après que l'acte ait été fait, Harry avait continué d'affirmer à la presse, en fait à quiconque voulait l'entendre, que leur victoire sur le Lord Noir n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il n'y avait pas eu l'assistance de Sévérus et celle de l'Ordre.

Un jeune homme tel que lui n'avait besoin de personne pour préserver ses intérêts ; il pouvait plus que se prendre en charge lui-même. Harry n'avait pas demandé les secrets de Drago, seulement l'aide de Sévérus pour séduire Drago. Sévérus soupira. Pour l'amour du Ciel, que devenait-il ? Il ne pouvait même pas faire en sorte que son mensonge paraisse convainquant dans sa propre tête.

Sévérus ne considérait certainement pas Harry Potter comme un… AMI ? Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'amis. Ils ont des alliés complaisants, des connaissances distantes, des potes de baise, mais pas… d'amis. Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre comme explication ? Tous les deux avaient rassemblés leurs intérêts, appréciés la compagnie de l'autre, partagés des espoirs et des rêves communs, et même s'il détestait l'admettre, Sévérus avait AIME le fait qu'Harry Potter ait apprécié sa compagnie. A contre cœur, Sévérus se résigna au fait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper ; Harry Potter était, en effet, son ami.

Mais avec 'l'amitié' apparaissent certaines responsabilités, et celles-ci dévoraient littéralement Sévérus. Il était désormais dans la position délicate de révéler à Harry la vérité à propos de son filleul. Et aussi difficile que cela puisse être, Sévérus était déterminé à fournir à Harry pas moins que l'absolue vérité.

oOo-oOo

Sévérus porta un regard final sur son laboratoire, s'assura que tout était bien à sa place, et était prêt à enchanter les lanternes quand il entendit un coup hésitant sur sa porte. Embêté qu'il doive faire face à ce qu'il supposait être un élève récalcitrant à cette heure tardive, Sévérus arbora sa grimace la plus menaçante et ouvrit magiquement la porte. Son air renfrogné disparut immédiatement quand il vit Harry Potter appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte, qui arborait un sourire penaud.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il est relativement tard, mais je voulais juste te remercier à nouveau. »

Sévérus agita sa main dédaigneusement et fit signe d'entrer à Harry. «Je considères que ta soirée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, en fait, Drago et moi avons rendez-vous samedi soir. » clama joyeusement Harry tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour se percher sur le bord du bureau de Sévérus.

« Très bien. Je me rendais justement dans mes quartiers, veux-tu te joindre à moi pour un verre avant d'aller dormir ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter, » dit Harry, tout en se tenant debout et en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air indécis.

« C'est bon, » répondit Sévérus, qui appuyait sur ce qui s'avéra être un bouton caché de sa bibliothèque et qui eut pour conséquence de faire basculer sur le côté le panneau entier et de révéler un couloir caché. « Je suis dégouter de dire que je suis actuellement assez avide d'entendre le résumé de votre petit tête-à-tête1. »

« Toi ? Apprécier les ragots ? » railla Harry tandis qu'il suivait Sévérus à travers l'arche.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement un 'ragot' si tu l'obtiens de la source. N'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Sévérus.

Tous les deux continuèrent leur échange verbal alors qu'ils achevaient leur voyage dans les chambres de Sévérus. Après que Sévérus ait ouvert la porte de son salon, il indiqua à Harry de prendre place sur le canapé en face de la cheminée et se dirigea vers son bar.

« Assieds-toi. Que veux-tu boire ? »

« Et bien, serait-ce un trop grand embarras de commander du thé aux cuisines ? » s'enquit Harry tout en massant ses tempes. « Je crois que j'ai déjà eu assez d'alcool ce soir. »

« Oui, c'est une telle tourmente, » remarqua Sévérus, roulant des yeux dramatiquement alors qu'il claquait des doigts. Instantanément, un petit elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés.

« Lobby, si tu le veux bien, un thé pour deux ? »

Avant même que Sévérus ne puisse parcourir la distance jusqu'au canapé, Lobby avait déjà acquiescé, transplané, et était revenu avec un lourd plateau chargé de thé et de biscuits, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« C'était terriblement laborieux, » dit sarcastiquement Sévérus tandis qu'il retirait sa robe de travail qu'il avait enfilé plus tôt, il se retrouva vêtu de la chemise et du pantalon qu'il avait portés durant leur voyage un peu plus tôt.

« Les choses que je ne fais pas pour toi. Raconte-moi donc ta soirée et vos plans pour samedi. »

« J'ai présentement eu beaucoup d'amusement ce soir. » déclara Harry tandis qu'il se servait une tasse de thé, il remplit automatiquement une tasse pour le Maître des Potions.

Sévérus étouffa un rire tandis qu'il regardait Harry brasser habilement le thé de manière parfaite comme Sévérus l'aimait. Même Albus, après toutes ces années à avoir partagé du thé, n'était pas capable d'obtenir une mixture correcte pour satisfaire Sévérus.

« Tes anciens étudiants sont une compagnie intéressante devrais-je au moins dire. Drago et moi n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps seul ensemble étant donné qu'il remplissait son devoir social, mais il a insisté pour me raccompagner aux grilles de Poudlard avant de transplaner chez lui, et j'ai saisis l'opportunité pour l'inviter à dîner, » finit Harry en regardant rêveusement le feu tandis qu'il sirotait son thé.

« Très bien. »

« Malheureusement, il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu samedi, donc à la place, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, » soupira Harry pendant qu'il s'effondrait inconfortablement dans son siège.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas excellent ? » questionna Sévérus en mordant un biscuit.

« Il y a juste un problème. » Harry posa sa tasse et rencontra le regard inquisiteur de Sévérus. « C'est un bal classique, et je sais que Drago aime danser, mais je suis un horrible danseur. »

Sévérus renifla de manière peu élégante. « Laisse-moi deviner. Je vais me faire écraser les pieds. »

« Et bien, je sais que même si tu détestes ça, tu danses vraiment bien, » dit Harry, sa lèvre inférieure frémissant d'un rire réprimé. « Je t'ai regardé aux bals du Ministère. Ca semble si simple avec toi. »

« La flatterie n'est pas un accord de notre arrangement, Monsieur Potter. Je serai content de t'enseigner les bases pour que tu ne paraisses pas être un idiot, ni mon filleul. »

Harry ricana, apparemment reconnaissant de l'accord facile de Sévérus. « Merci. »

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux mangé en silence quelques minutes, Sévérus aborda le sujet qu'il avait retourné dans sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt. « Harry, nous avons parlé plus tôt aujourd'hui des Serpentards et des choses que tu peux attendre des connaissances de Drago. »

« Oui, et je suis heureux que nous l'ayons fait, » répliqua-t-il, « parce que je dois dire qu'à partir du moment où il a été évident que Drago me portai de l'intérêt, Blaise Zabini est soudainement apparu de nulle part et a enlacé Drago aussi étroitement qu'une cape d'hiver, sans mentionner le fait que Pansy Parkinson a décidé qu'elle était ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

Sévérus acquiesça aux actions attendues des associés de Drago. « Traduction, les actions de Monsieur Zabini montrent qu'il craint qu'une liaison avec toi éloigne Drago de lui, malgré sa position sociale. Mademoiselle Parkinson, au contraire, est apparemment plus rassurée sur son rôle dans la vie de Drago, et a donc décidé d'être ton amie plutôt que ton ennemie. Je supposerais que Drago lui a peut-être confié avoir quelques intérêts à te séduire. »

« Wow, tu peux en dire autant à partir de ça ? » Harry hausa ses sourcils tout en approchant un biscuit de sa bouche.

Sévérus gesticula, balaya quelques miettes parasites de sa chemise, et replaça sa serviette et sa tasse de thé vide sur le plateau. « J'ai passé ma vie entière entouré de serpents. On apprend quelques petites choses pour survivre. »

« Tu n'es pourtant pas comme ça, »protesta Harry.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis un Serpentard envers et contre tout, » admonesta Sévérus, ses yeux clignant un moment de culpabilité pour ne pas être honnête avec Harry. « Un bon exemple est la manière dont je n'ai pas corrigé tes présomptions sur le fait que Drago était totalement honnête avec toi ce jour-là dans le train. Selon la version que Drago m'a relatée la nuit suivante, il essayait de vous manipuler tous les trois de sorte qu'il puisse recevoir asile dans votre Maison s'il en avait besoin. »

A la place du cri d'indignation attendu, Sévérus fut surpris de voir les lèvres d'Harry frémir avant d'éclater de rire. « Le petit mouchard. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il semblait aussi profondément touché. » Harry s'arrêta un moment et après acquiesça, souriant à Sévérus. « Ca a désormais un sens. Je veux dire, il ne nous a plus a jamais parlé après ça, même si je pense qu'il y avait une pointe de vérité, parce qu'il ne nous a jamais dit un mot cruel après ce jour-là. »

L'opinion de Sévérus sur la maturité et la perspicacité d'Harry grandit un peu plus alors qu'il était témoin de la façon dont Harry acceptait facilement à la fois la ruse de Drago et la complicité de Sévérus qui avait gardé tout cela aussi longtemps secret. « Tu n'es pas aussi embêté que je pensais que tu le serais. »

« Sévérus, je sais que Drago n'est pas parfait, » admit Harry. « Acceptons-le, aucun d'entre nous ne l'était, pas plus que nous le sommes maintenant. Mais ça a un sens parfait que Drago ait agit de cette manière. Il avait tout juste seize ans et devait prendre une décision qui affecterait son futur. Je peux tenir compte de ça, et je sais que toi aussi. » Harry leva une main et serra légèrement l'épaule de Sévérus.

« Merci de me faire assez confiance pour être honnête avec moi. Je sais que tu as dû te sentir déchiré entre ta loyauté envers Drago et le besoin de me dire la vérité. Tu es un véritable ami, Sévérus. »

Effrayé par les mots d'Harry, et peu habitué à une affection pareille, Sévérus se retrancha rapidement derrière ses manières sarcastiques habituelles et changea de sujet. « Les Griffondors ! Je pense que la première danse que nous devrions commencer devrait être le tango. C'est la préférée de Drago. »

« Oh mon…Dieu ! Tu dois plaisanter ! » grogna Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Harry étouffa un rire, Tandis qu'il déposait sa tasse de thé et repliait sa serviette pour la déposer sur le plateau avant de s'emparer du dernier biscuit. « J'ai cette horrible image dans ma tête de Drago avec une rose serré dans ses dents. » Il mit l'emphase de manière dramatique sur sa déclaration tout en serrant une des mignardises en chocolat entre ses dents et en battant des cils en face de Sévérus.

« Actuellement, ce sera toi, » répondit drôlement Sévérus. « Je suis presque certain qu'il s'attend à mener. »

Harry se força à mordre et à mâcher le biscuit tandis que Sévérus étouffait un rire face à l'attitude infantile d'Harry.

« Tu ressembles à un enfant de trois ans à qui on vient de dire qu'il doit porter ses robes du dimanche et embrasser Tante Hortense. »

« Je me sens comme ça, » murmura Harry, qui se penchait à nouveau dans le divan avec un soupir à fendre le cœur. « Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point je détestes danser ? »

« Actuellement, non. Tu as seulement mentionné la manière dont tu étais tout à fait atroce à la danse, mais j'ai supposé que ça n'était pas sur ta liste d'activités préférées, » répondit Sévérus qui ignora l'expression boudeuse d'Harry et qui se mit debout pour transporter le plateau jusqu'à la cheminée pour pouvoir l'envoyer aux cuisines via poudre-de-cheminette. Logiquement, il savait qu'il devait donner cours tôt le lendemain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret alors qu'Harry prenait les actions de Sévérus comme un signe que la fin de la soirée approchait.

« Je supposes que je ferais mieux de rentrer dans mes appartements. Il est assez tard. »

« Nous commencerons nos leçons demain soir à exactement sept heure. Nous avons seulement six jours pour te préparer. »

« J'apporterai du chocolat, » promit Harry en grimaçant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte qu'il avait franchit en arrivant.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'enquit Sévérus, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre porte. Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher vers la porte ensemble. « Tu devrais peut-être trouver plus facile de partir par ce chemin, ça débouche directement sur le hall, tu n'auras donc pas à traverser mon bureau et mon laboratoire. »

« Merci. Et oui, du chocolat, » répondit Harry, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et se retrouvait dans le hall. « Une des premières choses utiles que j'ai appris de mon seul professeur de Défense apte est que le chocolat est un remède secret pour la plupart des arts Magiques Sombres. »

Sévérus roula des yeux et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Et danser consiste en de la Magie Noire ? » demanda-t-il, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« La manière dont je le fais le qualifie certainement, » rétorqua Harry de façon désinvolte tandis qu'il saluait Sévérus. « Merci encore pour le thé, et pour aujourd'hui. Je te verrai demain. Dors bien. »

La seule réponse de Sévérus fut un reniflement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait déjà tourné au coin et soit bien hors de vue. Il soupira doucement, retourna vers l'entrée et chuchota silencieusement, « Tu es le bienvenu… mon ami. »

**oOo-oOo**

**A Suivre…**

* * *

1 En français dans le texte (ndT). 


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Séduire** un Serpentard

****

**Auteur :** Magdelena

****

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

****

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

****

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

****

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

****

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

****

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

****

**Notes de la traductrice : **Kikou à tous,

Comme vous le voyez, je suis quelques peu en retard, milles excuses pour cette petite attente. Etant en retard, pas de RAR, mais tout de même un grand grand merci à vous tous qui lisez ma traduction !

Bye et kisous tout plein,

Mag, Ada et Lalie

oOo

**Chapitre Cinq- Des Leçons Importantes**

Si cela n'avait pas été Calla Noir, la préfètete de Serdaigle de cinquième année, qui avait aperçu son professeur de DCFM qui entrait promptement dans la classe de Potions à sept heure ce vendredi soir, il se peut que les choses n'aient pas atteint un tel stade. Après tout, des échos de bruits sourds se faisaient entendre à travers les donjons tout le temps ; les chaudrons des étudiants se devaient d'exploser et étaient connus pour faire d'horribles bruits. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de classe le week-end, et personne n'avait de retenue de prévue, mais il se pouvait qu'il y ait eu un changement de dernière minute, peut-être était-ce même ce nouveau Poufsouffle de troisième année qui était un élève transféré de Beauxbatons et qui avait eu des difficultés à traduire les quantités.

Mais hélas, pour le professeur Potter qu'on avait en effet vu entrant dans le domaine du Professeur Rogue, rien n'est aussi simple.

A précisément sept heure dix-sept, Calla rencontra John Creevey, le Préfet-en-Chef de Griffondor, au sommet des escaliers menant au donjon et lui transmit son rapport habituel sur le fait de n'avoir rien vu d'inhabituel durant sa ronde, à l'exception de la présence du Professeur Potter dans le domaine du Professeur Rogue. Alors que les deux adolescents déambulaient, une forte explosion se fit entendre quelque part dans les corridors du donjon, et elle se demanda en rigolant si le Professeur Potter était le responsable de l'explosion. John, bien sûr, sauta sur d'autres conclusions auxquelles seuls les Griffondors peuvent songer.

Si sa collègue de Serdaigle était trop jeune pour se rappeler la relation hautement blessante et détestable entre Harry Potter et Sévérus Rogue, John ne l'était pas. Il était déjà en troisième année, et était un Batteur de l'équipe de Griffondor lorqu'Harry les avait menés à la victoire de la coupe de Quidditch durant la septième année d'Harry. Il se rappelait très bien jusqu'à quel point l'animosité entre les deux professeurs allaient, et même sans cela, les histoires que ses deux grands frères Colin et Denis lui avaient racontées, étaient plus que suffisantes pour le pousser à agir. Et donc… John courut… aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Calla sur ses talons, vers la salle des Professeurs où heureusement il trouva les Professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick et McGonagall. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour les convaincre tous les trois que Potter plus Rogue plus explosion étaient égal à problèmes, avec un 'P' majuscule, merci beaucoup.

Tous les cinq se précipitèrent vers les donjons, tout en percevant d'autres craquements et bruits sourds tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, et puis, un silence presque assourdissant après un caquètement mystérieux… et puis… un déferlement d'un ton plus grave commença.

Cela prit seulement quelques minutes au Professeur Dumbledore pour briser les charmes qui fermaient la porte, les cinq sorciers se pressèrent à l'intérieur, pour trouver quelque chose qui donnerait à deux étudiants et trois professeurs des réminiscences bizarres et horribles pendant quelques jours. Et ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut le Professeur Potter, une rose serrée entre ses dents, qui souriait de manière désabusée tandis que le Maître des Potions le guidait lui-même dans un pas de tango compliqué. Quand les deux professeurs se retournèrent, et prirent conscience de leur public, ils s'arrêtèrent en plein dans un pas et se séparèrent, les deux professeurs ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et chancelèrent face à leur compagnie inattendue. Tous les deux étaient couverts de marques de sorts attrapées en ayant apparemment décidé qui mènerait grâce à un duel de sorcier. Le professeur Rogue avait gagné… bien entendu.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, Sévérus Rogue haussa les épaules et son regard aiguisé rencontra celui de ses interlocuteurs chacun à leur tour. « J'apprends au Professeur Potter à danser. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Est-ce que ça pose problème à l'un d'entre vous ? Si oui, je propose de lancer un sort d'Oubliette sur vos souvenirs. Si non, je m'attends à NE PLUS JAMAIS entendre parler de cela à nouveau, de la part de CHACUN d'entre vous, » déclara Sévérus de manière grandiloquente, il rétrécit ses yeux en faisant face aux deux élèves, « spécialement vous deux qui tentez de passer, respectivement, vos BUSE et NEWT de Potions. »

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent de manière presque hypnotique pour rencontrer le regard amusé d'Harry. Harry lança un bref regard à Sévérus avant de retirer la rose d'entre ses dents et de sourire béatement. « Quelqu'un veut du chocolat ? »

oOo

« CELA était extrêmement gênant, » déclara Sévérus avec un frisson, alors que la porte de la classe des Potions se fermait enfin.

Harry, qui avait finalement arrêté de rire, essuyait des larmes de rire sur son visage. « Oh Sev, tu exagères. »

« Ma réputation est totalement ruinée, » aboya Sévérus, embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir été surpris dans une situation aussi ridicule et humiliante. « Comment suis-je supposé maintenir l'ordre dans ma classe lorsque les autres élèves vont découvrir que je dansais le tango avec leur professeur de DCFM dans cette même pièce ? »

« Premièrement, ils ne le découvriront pas, » le rassura Harry, apparemment à l'aise avec l'idée de la récente intrusion. « Calla et John sont parfaitement capables de garder ceci pour eux. Ils sont effrayés à mort par toi, ils ne diront probablement pas un mot de ceci, » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

« Ce n'est pas d'eux dont nous devons nous tracasser. C'est de Filius, Minerva et Albus. Nous serons le centre des conversations dans la salle des Professeurs. » Tandis qu'il parlait, Sévérus s'occupait lui-même en enchantant la pièce pour qu'elle se remette en ordre après le désastre qu'ils avaient créé lorsqu'ils se battaient en duel d'une manière ridicule pour décider qui mènerait. « Et une fois que les autres le découvriront, cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant que l'un deux n'en parle en présence d'un élève, et après la nouvelle se répandra comme un feu sauvage. »

« Sévérus, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses réellement ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais si concerné par ce que pensent les élèves. » L'amusement visible d'Harry fondit à la vue de la nervosité et du souci évident de Sévérus. « Est-ce moi ? Est-ce si embarrassant que quelqu'un puisse même penser que tu puisses être engagé dans une relation compromettante avec moi ? » demanda calmement Harry, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches tandis qu'il fixait ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Harry, je… »

« Non, tout va bien, » l'interrompit rapidement Harry, son attitude se raidit tandis qu'il dépassait Sévérus pour se diriger vers la porte. « Je pensais réellement que nous allions devenir amis. Apparemment, j'avais tord. »

Sévérus s'immisça rapidement entre Harry et la porte, il se pencha pour agripper le poignet d'Harry. « Tu as raison ; je suis anxieux, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal mon hésitation, je ne voudrais pas que les habitants de ce château sachent ton importance récente dans ma vie et la considèrent comme une supercherie de ma part envers toi. »

Le regard embarrassé d'Harry rencontra les yeux de Sévérus pendant un moment avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et renifle. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de simple avec toi ? »

« Tu es en train d'essayer de séduire un jeune homme pour l'instant, » commença à expliquer Sévérus. « Personne ne doit penser que quelque chose se passe entre nous… »

Sévérus fit en sorte de s'éloigner d'Harry et relâcha son poignet. Harry attrapa facilement la main de Sévérus et arrêta la retraite du sorcier plus âgé. Il poussa Sévérus contre lui et enroula ses bras autour du Maître des Potions en une étreinte brève et maladroite. Avant même que Sévérus puisse décider comment réagir, Harry s'était déjà éloigné, il se percha sur une chaise toute proche et sourit véritablement à son ancien professeur.

« Sévérus, la guerre est finie. Je m'en fiche franchement si chaque sorcier, sorcière, fantôme dans ce tas de pierres pense que nous couchons ensemble. La seule personne qui devrait être concernée, outre nous deux, est Drago, et s'il ne nous croit pas lorsque nous déclarons que rien de nature romantique ne se passe entre nous, alors il n'est pas quelqu'un que je désire avoir dans ma vie. Je pense que c'était évident pour l'équipe éducative et les élèves que notre relation avait évolué vers plus de tolérance mutuelle. »

Harry secoua la tête et plissa ses yeux suspicieusement. « La semaine prochaine, quand je t'aiderai à surveiller la sortie du week-end à Pré-au-Lard, pensais-tu réellement que j'avais prévu d'agir de manière froide et distante envers toi en public ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Harry poursuivit. « J'ai prévu d'être moi-même, juste comme je l'étais au Chemin de Traverse. Je sais que nous devons maintenir un comportement professionnel aux alentours des élèves si nous voulons avoir leur respect, mais je ne nierai pas que tu es mon ami. »

La voix de Sévérus était pleine d'émotion alors qu'il essayait de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer durant les dernières dix minutes. « Tout cela est si nouveau pour moi. Je tentais juste de penser à toi. »

« Comme tu l'as toujours fait, » acquiesça Harry. Sentant probablement le besoin de Sévérus de se focaliser sur autre chose que le maelstrom de sentiments qui venait de passer entre eux, Harry changea brusquement de sujet. « Peut-être devrions-nous simplement oublier le tango. Je ne serai jamais capable de le danser sérieusement après ce soir de toute façon. Retentons à nouveau la valse. Je pense que j'assure réellement depuis la dernière fois. »

Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de renifler d'amusement tandis qu'Harry se levait de sa chaise, il agita sa baguette en direction du Gramophone Sorcier et changea la chanson en une plus appropriée. Il s'inclina alors formellement et attrapa la main de Sévérus. « Puis-je ? Je pense que je ne te blesserai pas trop. »

« Nous verrons, » railla Sévérus, émerveillé face à la simple façon dont Harry semblait être capable de ressentir ses humeurs et besoins. Il força son esprit à se focaliser seulement sur la manière d'exécuter les pas de danse exacts plutôt que son sur état psychologique assez confus.

Sévérus glissa sa main droite dans la gauche d'Harry et plaça la gauche sur l'épaule d'Harry, il gesticula un peu lorsque la chaleur de la large main d'Harry s'infiltra facilement en dessous de la chemise en lin qu'il portait sous ses robes. Ils se tinrent éloignés d'un bon pas, leurs bras reposant confortablement l'un autour de l'autre, et Sévérus commença à conter lentement. Harry trébucha seulement quelques fois avant que les deux hommes ne se déplacent en cercle dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je suis impressionné. Tu es un peu raide, mais tu as énormément progressé. Etonnement, je ne me sens pas en danger mortel dû au fait de danser avec toi, » le taquina Sévérus tout en se démêlant des bras d'Harry pendant un petit moment.

« Oh, ha ha. »

Sévérus renifla de manière interrogative comme s'il ne comprenait pas le trait d'humour. « Tu as toujours des problèmes avec le fait d'indiquer une direction adéquate à ton partenaire ; en d'autres termes, le guider correctement. Changeons de positions un instant. » Sévérus bougea sa main gauche pour étreindre la droite d'Harry, les deux sorciers se déplacèrent alors facilement en exécutant les pas de danse appropriés, cette fois-ci avec le Maître des Potions qui dirigeait. Harry prit seulement un moment pour apprendre le truc et changer ses mouvements, et en un rien de temps les deux professeurs dansèrent de manière plus aisée que jamais auparavant, grâce aux pressions claires et directives que Sévérus exerçait dans le dos d'Harry. « Tu vois comment je dirige tes mouvements ? C'est ce que tu as besoin d'apprendre. »

« Tu aurais pu nous épargner notre lot de frustration si tu avais partagé une once de cette connaissance lorsque nous avons commencé il y a cinq nuits de cela, » pleurnicha Harry tout en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement. « Ca prend du sens maintenant. »

« S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris pendant les sept ans où j'étais ton enseignant, c'est que TU apprends mieux en pratiquant et en imitant les autres. Cependant, tu as besoin d'une base solide avant d'être capable que ça marche. Maintenant que tu sais cela, travaillons sur tes mouvements pour qu'ils soient plus fluides. »

Sévérus se retourna et rapprocha son dos d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque.

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent automatiquement sur les hanches de Sévérus et stoppèrent les mouvements de Sévérus contre son corps. « C'est nouveau, » murmura Harry le souffle coupé.

Sévérus gesticula et déplaça sa main droite qui enleva la main rugueuse qui reposait sur sa hanche droite jusqu'à ce que la paume d'Harry se retrouve sur le dos de sa main. « Le seul moyen pour que tu sentes la manière dont mon corps glisse grâce aux pas est de copier mes mouvements. Nous allons donc reprendre chaque pas en demi-temps tout le temps où je serais ainsi en face de toi. » Il remonta son bras gauche et le plia comme s'il encerclait un partenaire invisible, il indiqua à Harry de lever son propre bras gauche pour couvrir celui de Sévérus. « Nous allons simplement imaginer que nous avons un partenaire qui se tient en face de nous. »

« Okay, » répondit faiblement Harry tout en se rapprochant de la nuque de Sévérus et en inspirant profondément.

« Potter, viens-tu juste de… _me renifler _? » le questionna Sévérus, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'Harry et qu'un flot d'émotions déferlait tandis qu'il réalisait qu'Harry n'avait plus quinze ans, mais était à la place un jeune sorcier virile, puissant et dévastateur par l'attrait qu'il représentait ; jeune sorcier qui, il y a juste un moment, était pressé contre lui de manière assez intime.

« Um, m'ensorcèleras-tu si je réponds oui ? » répondit honnêtement Harry, sa propre respiration se faisant hésitante, alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur ses pieds après avoir croisé les yeux de Sévérus d'une manière incertaine.

« Potter ! » grogna Sévérus pendant qu'il changeait de position et qu'il espérait que ses robes cachaient effectivement la réaction inattendue de son corps.

« Donc. Oui. Je t'ai reniflé, » admit faiblement Harry. « Nous ne nous tenons pas aussi proche l'un de l'autre habituellement, et ton parfum est si léger que je n'y avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. C'est du bois de santal, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna-t-il.

Sévérus cligna des yeux et répondit automatiquement, incapable et réticent qu'il était à envisager une réponse acerbe ; « Oui, c'est la base de mon savon et de mon shampoing. Il possède des propriétés qui aident à enlever les toxines dues à la fumée des potions. »

« Mmm. Bien, c'est un parfum idéal pour toi, » commenta nonchalamment Harry. Un ange passa entre les deux sorciers avant que Sévérus ne remarque durement. « Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras sans pratiques supplémentaires. »

Harry se redressa abruptement et se dirigea vers la porte. « Um, oui, il se peut que ce soit mieux. Actuellement il y a quelque chose d'inattendu dont je dois m'occuper ce soir. » La voix d'Harry était si base que Sévérus put à peine entendre la phrase suivante. « Complètement inattendue. »

« Bonne nuit, Potter. Peut-être te verrais-je avant ton important rendez-vous demain. »

« Ouais. » Harry offrit à Sévérus un faible sourire avant de franchir la porte.

oOo

Harry sortit de la cheminée et s'affala dans la première chaise qu'il trouva dans le salon confortable, il grogna lorsqu'il bascula sa tête en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Et bien ça c'est remarquablement bien passé. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai reniflé, putain, cet homme. Il va penser que je suis une sorte de pervers. Par tous les dieux, il sentait bon. Et toi, » grimaça Harry en direction de la protubérance de son pantalon, « je commençais à penser que tu m'avais complètement quittée. Je t'ai fourni de multiples rêves au sujet d'un Adonis blond et j'ai seulement reçu un tout petit intérêt, mais pour le parfum du Maître des Potions et te voilà debout et prêt à y aller. »

« Salut, Harry. Tu parles souvent à 'Petit Harry' ? »

Harry regarda les yeux amusés de Nymphadora Tonks depuis sa chaise. « Va te faire foutre, Tonks. Tu n'étais pas supposée entendre ça. »

« Et bien, tu es dans ma maison, donc lorsque j'écoute aux portes, c'est honnête. En plus, j'aimerais t'aider, » Tonks regarda Harry de manière lubrique, cligna des yeux de manière suggestive et sauta sur le canapé en face de lui, « je pensais que nous avions déjà établi que tu n'étais pas pour les gonzesses. »

« D'un autre côté, elle ferait mieux de parler en leur faveur, » commenta la voix amusée de Rémus Lupin tandis qu'il marchait à grands pas dans la pièce, il avait apparemment intercepté au moins une partie de la conversation. Il posa un doux baiser sur les mèches de Tonks qui étaient en ce moment relevées et d'un vert brillant, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

Harry renifla, la gentille plaisanterie apaisa son embarras et dissipa son excitation. « Hermione et Ron sont déjà rentrés de leur cour ? »

« Tu changes de sujet, » observa sèchement Rémus. « Mais non, ils ne sont pas encore de retour. Et non, ils ne nous ont pas dit les résultats de leur rendez-vous précédent. Donc, que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

Harry soupira profondément et résuma pour ses deux mentors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où il avait demandé à Sévérus son aide au Bal du Ministère il y a seulement une semaine, jusqu'au moment avant son arrivée à Grimmaurd Place.

« Et bien, tu as finalement pris en compte le conseil d'Hermione et es allé voir Sévérus. Je pense qu'il est parfait pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème au sujet de Malefoy, » dit Rémus énigmatiquement, pendant qu'il partageait un regard éloquent avec Tonks.

Harry fixa curieusement le couple, habitué qu'il était à la communication silencieuse qui passait si facilement entre les deux amoureux, même avant qu'ils n'aient entamé une relation amoureuse il y avait presque quatre ans de cela. « Quelle partie de l'histoire as-tu manqué ? Le problème n'est pas Drago, c'est Sévérus. Je suis supposé sortir avec Drago demain soir, et soudainement je suis submergé par des _sentiments _pour Sévérus. »

« Pas tout à fait, » corrigea Rémus. « En ce moment, tu es submergé par du _désir_ pour quelqu'un par qui tu es attiré. Tu as vingt ans, et tu n'as plus été avec quelqu'un depuis un moment. C'est naturel que de tels besoins surviennent quand tu es près de quelqu'un avec une telle proximité. Si tu veux mon avis… »

« Je ne serais pas là si je ne le voulais pas, » acquiesça Harry.

Rémus sourit véritablement à Harry. « Va à ton rencart, et jette un bon, long et honnête coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy et demande-toi s'il est ce que tu veux ou pas. Tu as cette image en tête que vous serez tous les deux ensemble pour toujours, et ce rêve mérite une chance en réalité ; »

« Tu ne penses pas que Drago et moi soyons bien assortis, n'est-ce pas ? » le questionna Harry, surpris lorsque la réponse survint de Tonks au lieu de Rémus.

« J'ai appris à connaître assez bien Drago après le meurtre de ses parents, Harry, et je sais pour sûr qu'il est un homme bien derrière toute la pompe, » assura-t-elle. « Vous feriez tous les deux un beau couple. »

« Je sais qu'il y a un 'mais' derrière, » ricana Harry alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

Tonks cligna des yeux et sourit largement. « _Mais_… pour qu'une relation marche, il faut plus que des regards. Il faut de l'amitié, de la confiance et de l'honnêteté. Il faut que deux personnes qui s'engagent, progressent ensemble et désirent les mêmes choses dans la vie. Je pense que tu dois en apprendre plus sur Drago avant de décider si ton attraction deviendra une relation à long terme. Tu ne le connais pas assez pour prendre cette décision maintenant. »

A ce moment, le feu derrière la grille de protection s'alluma et Ron s'avança hors de la cheminée. Sans même remarquer les autres occupants de la pièce, Ron s'empressa de rattraper quelques instants plus tard Hermione tandis qu'elle trébuchait, une main contre son abdomen enflé. Ron la releva, il embrassa gentiment ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'enfant qui était en train de grandir à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

« Et parfois, tu réalise que l'amour était juste à côté de toi pendant tout ce temps comme pour ton meilleur ami, » observa Rémus tandis qu'il lançait un regard éloquent à Tonks ainsi qu'aux deux meilleurs amis d'Harry.

Harry fixa son regard sur celui de Rémus pendant un moment avant d'être enlacé par Hermione. Soulagé de changer de sujet, il l'enlaça étroitement. « Alors comment était cette classe d'apprentissage de soins aux bébés ? »

« Ennuyeux, » commenta Ron avec un signe de tête.

« Ronald Weasley, ça ne l'était PAS ! C'était intéressant et simplement merveilleux. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que nous y sommes allés. »

Ne voulant pas assister à un autre changement d'humeur d'Hermione, Harry changea rapidement de sujet. « Et votre rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes de joie. « Nous allons avoir une petite fille. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent aussi lorsqu'il se retrouva au milieu d'une étreinte groupée avec les quatre personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et pour la première fois lorsqu'il se demandait s'il serait assez chanceux pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, à la place de l'habituelle douleur due à la solitude, Harry fut assuré qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un, et, plus surprenant, que cette personne n'était pas Drago Malefoy.

oOo-oOo

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste vendredi ce qui fait que je suis en avance. Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes restantes. En effet, ma beta-readeuse ne m'a encore renvoyé le chapitre et étant donné que je n'aurais pas de correction ce week-end...

**PRECISION IMPORTANTE: **Je n'écris **PAS** cette histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice! C'est donc très très gentil de me féliciter sur mon style, la trame de l'histoire, etc **MAIS** ça ne vient pas de moi. Magdelena est assez gentille pour me laisser traduire ces fictions, rendons donc à César ce qui est à César! Merci d'en prendre note, parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que je suis une voleuse!

Voilà voilou, merci de continuer à me lire. Un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review et kisous tout plein

Mag, Ada et Lalie

oOo

**Chapitre Six- Compatibilité**

Sévérus claqua la porte de ses quartiers et s'appuya dessus. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il poussa un soupir. _Par tous les dieux, tout ça avait désormais un sens_. Le sentiment d'abandon lorsqu'Harry le laissait, les simples frôlements qui semblaient si peu habituels, les sentiments spontanés qui se manifestaient à tout bout de champ ; des choses que Sévérus, jusqu'à ce soir, avait considéré comme des conséquences de sa nouvelle 'amitié' avec Harry. Malgré l'ignorance des relations amicales pour Sévérus, il le reconnaissait volontiers, 'renifler' quelqu'un avec une partie intéressante collée au bas du dos de cette personne ne semblait simplement pas être quelque chose que les _amis_ font entre eux.

« Bonsoir, Sévérus. »

Sévérus eut un mouvement de recul en entendant la voix familière, son érection se flétrit alors rapidement tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour voir la forme incandescente et éthérée de son invité qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Baron, en quoi ai-je l'honneur d'avoir le rare et délicieux plaisir de vous recevoir dans mes appartements ? » le questionna sarcastiquement Sévérus.

« J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais que je commente en privé la petite scène pathétique à laquelle j'ai assistée dans ta classe, Sévérus. »

« Oh, merveilleux, tu y étais aussi ? » demanda Sévérus qui ne tenta pas plus longtemps de maintenir les apparence tandis qu'il traversait le Baron Sanglant, avec un frisson à peine perceptible, et qu'il se dirigeait résolument vers son armoire à boissons. « Tu es un plus gros radoteur que Minerva. Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à ce que l'entièreté des résidents fantômes de Poudlard sache désormais que Potter et moi dansons ensemble ? »

Sévérus se servit une généreuse portion de Whiskey Pure Feu, et le but presque immédiatement cul-sec, avant de faire face au Baron qui reniflait pendant qu'il se préparait à faire face aux accusations que Sévérus venait juste d'émettre.

« Ne sois pas absurde, Sévérus. Je ne suis pas en train de parler de _cette_ scène, » déclara de manière emphatique le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard pendant qu'un sourire mauvais se répandait sur son visage. « Je parle du moment où tu as joué le rôle du Poufsouffle vierge qui rougit, et où tu t'es éloigné de ce garçon tout-à-fait lubrique. Après, j'ai dû vous écouter tous les deux bégayer comme des idiots alors que vous auriez pu être en train de baiser. C'est vraiment embarrassant qu'un membre de ma maison doive être aussi horriblement droit. »

« Je n'étais pas vertueux, votre sarcastique apparition, j'étais simplement effrayé. En plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Potter est intéressé par Malefoy, pas par moi, » protesta Sévérus amèrement.

« Bien, au cas où TU n'aurais pas fait attention, Sévérus, il avait sa bite pressée contre ton cul, et je crois que même Potter a clairement indiqué que si des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur la nature de ta relation avec lui, et que si le jeune Malefoy croit ces informations, qu'il pouvait immédiatement oublier toutes attentes de relations avec notre jeune serpent. Je parierais donc que le béguin qu'il a pour Drago Malefoy est très superficiel ; un béguin d'adolescent non-résolu. »

Le Baron flottait de plus en plus près de Sévérus tandis qu'il parlait, son redoutable regard renfrogné se transforma en un léger sourire. « L'imbécile n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait, ou ne voulait pas, jusqu'à ce soir. Crois-tu réellement que le jeune Lord Malefoy va lui apporter le type de compagnie, d'affection et d'engagement qu'il désire ? Harry Potter ne s'est-il pas assez sacrifié pour notre monde ? Voudrais-tu qu'il sacrifie aussi son futur ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de défendre un Griffondor, » répondit Sévérus même si à ses oreilles son objection lui semblait faible.

Le Baron renifla et secoua la tête, incrédule. « Sévérus, mon garçon, ce jeune homme a une tendance qui aurait rendu Salazar fier. Il est suffisamment Serpentard pour venir près de toi et essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il _pensait _vouloir. Et j'admire la façon dont il t'a roulé avec l'offre qu'il t'a proposée en 'payement'. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander toi-même ? Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. Tu l'as sommairement renvoyé de ton bureau ce soir comme un étudiant désobéissant et en lui rappelant son 'important rencart'. C'est tellement noble de ta part, merveilleux. »

oOo-oOo

Sévérus s'était finalement endormi après plusieurs heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait envisagé scénario après scénario la manière dont il devrait aborder le sujet avec Harry, il avait considéré chaque alternative allant jusqu'à séduire Harry avant son rendez-vous avec Drago jusqu'à prétendre que l'accident n'avait jamais eu lieu. A la fin, il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain du rendez-vous d'Harry et Drago pour parler à Harry.

Ainsi, Sévérus passa l'entièreté du samedi à dormir et à tourner en rond dans ses appartements. Ce ne fut pas avant le samedi soir, absolument certain qu'Harry serait déjà parti pour rencontrer Drago, que Sévérus s'aventura hors des donjons, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le diner et entra en collision avec nul autre que son filleul.

Drago était aussi séduisant que d'habitude, habillé de fines robes de marque en soie, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés à la base de sa nuque par un simple fermoir. Sévérus voulait réellement haïr son ancien étudiant, filleul, et apparemment son rival en amour, mais il put seulement lui faire un signe de la tête et offrir à Drago un faible sourire.

« Drago. » Nota poliment Sévérus pendant qu'il lançait un regard aux quelques étudiants qui s'attardaient dans le corridor. « Je pensais que le Professeur Potter devait te rencontrer au Manoir ? »

« Bonjour, Oncle Sévérus, » répondit Drago tandis qu'il déposait un baiser furtif sur la joue de Sévérus. « Je l'ai contacté par poudre-de-cheminette pour lui dire que je préférais le rencontrer ici. En fait, j'ai été assez choqué de son intérêt pour moi ; je ne l'avais même jamais considéré comme un amant probable. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir les spéculations dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _demain matin, » ricana Drago.

« Drago, » l'avertit Sévérus d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « N'envisage même de commencer cette nuit si tu es seulement intéressé par le fait de l'utiliser pour accroitre ta position sociale. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un de tes amants dont tu changes comme de chemise. »

« Très bien, » ricana Drago pendant qu'il s'éloignait en reniflant. « Mon cher, nous sommes protecteur envers notre petit lionceau, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te tracasse pas, mon Oncle. Je ne nie pas que ce soit un joli coup de pub d'être vu au bras du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, mais je dois admettre que je suis mystérieusement attiré par Potter. C'est un gros poisson à attraper d'une certaine manière, mais c'est plus que ça. »

Drago fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il tentait d'agencer correctement les mots. « Il a quelque chose de spécial. La plupart des personnes aurait attrapé la grosse tête avec toute l'admiration qu'il reçoit, mais il semble ne pas en être affecté. » Un éclair d'avidité passa dans les yeux de Drago tandis qu'il poursuivait. « Harry Potter pourrait prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il le voulait. Il y a quelque chose de sensuel et séducteur en ce qui concerne ce genre de pouvoir. Mais c'est comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de le posséder. »

Toutes discussions futures entre les deux hommes furent coupées lorsqu'Harry apparut en haut des escaliers. Il était absolument resplendissant dans sa nouvelle robe de soirée, il avait l'air d'un jeune sorcier particulièrement chanceux et il l'était réellement.

« Bonsoir, Drago, Sévérus. Je pensais que je devais te rejoindre près des grilles ? » Demanda Harry qui souriait légèrement à ses deux compagnons pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur le hall, apparemment conscient du public qui assistait à cette rencontre.

« Pardonne-moi. C'est moins chevaleresque, » roucoula Drago qui souriait à pleines dents à Harry, et qui oscillait de la tête avec une timidité feinte. « Un véritable gentleman escorte toujours son cavalier à partir de la porte. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry en reniflant avant de se tourner vers Sévérus et de lui offrir un grand sourire. « Passe une bonne soirée, Sévérus. Je te verrai demain. »

« Oui, bonne nuit, et ne nous attends pas, Oncle Sev, » le taquina Drago. « Nous reviendrons très tard. »

Sévérus se raidit et rétrécit ses yeux. « Je t'assure que j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que de m'inquiéter de tes allées et venues. Ce devoir a cessé d'être le mien depuis que vous avez tous les deux fini vos études à Poudlard. »

Drago fit signe à Harry de le précéder et regarda ensuite Sévérus par-dessus son épaule tandis que les deux jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée du château. Sévérus ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme derrière eux, il tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle.

oOo-oOo

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas apprécié la compagnie de Drago durant la soirée, il l'avait apprécié à sa juste valeur. L'ancien Serpentard s'était montré parfait en tant qu'escorte, il s'était assuré qu'Harry était correctement présenté à tout le monde, il ne l'avait pas laissé seul pendant de longues périodes, et manifestait des gestes affectueux envers Harry. Tôt dans la soirée, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute au sujet de l'endroit où Drago avait l'intention de terminer ce rendez-vous ; c'était soit le lit d'Harry ou celui de Drago.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser dégénérer la situation encore une autre nuit. A la place, il se focalisa, comme Rémus lui avait suggéré, sur son attraction pour Drago et chercha s'il s'agissait juste d'un béguin d'adolescent, ou si tous les deux avaient assez de points communs pour envisager une relation. Lorsque le bal se termina et que Drago suggéra de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy pour prendre un verre, Harry proposa à la place qu'ils aillent dans endroit plus neutre où ils auraient une chance de parler. La réponse de Drago avait été d'emmener Harry au club où ils se trouvaient désormais.

Harry survola du regard la boîte de nuit sorcière qui était bruyante, ses oreilles palpitantes à cause de la musique. Il se sentit habillé d'une manière trop voyante avec la cravate de sa robe qui le blessait. Il soupira intérieurement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa chaise et qu'il buvait son Whiskey Pur-Feu à petites gorgées. Il était encerclé par Drago et par un groupe d'amis du jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient rencontré devant la boîte de nuit. Il écoutait Drago qui régalait l'assemblée avec sa propre version du 'fameux' bal auquel ils venaient juste d'assister.

Heureusement, une fois apaisés par l'histoire de Drago, ses amis se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et les laissèrent tous les deux seuls. Drago se rapprocha et cria dans l'oreille d'Harry pour se faire entendre. « N'est-ce pas mieux que cette vieille fête trop formelle ? Je sais que tu t'es ennuyé à mourir. »

« Non, c'était bien, » cria Harry qui se rétracta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le sourire éloquent de Drago et ses sourcils froncés. « Très franchement, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus la chose à faire que je préfère, tu sais. Malheureusement, c'est nécessaire. » Gesticula et renifla Drago de manière dérisoire. « Père a énormément souillé le nom des Malefoy et si je veux avoir une chance de regagner quelque uns des privilèges que nous avons perdu lorsqu'on a su qu'il était au service du Lord Noir, je dois assister à toutes les fêtes auxquelles je suis invité et me présenter à chaque invité. C'est pour la même raison que je garde cet horrible travail au Ministère. »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. « Je me le demandais justement. »

« Je préfèrerais une vie de plaisir, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante. « Faisons face aux faits. J'ai plus qu'assez pour me permettre de vivre de la façon à laquelle j'ai été habitué pendant plusieurs vies. A propos, toi aussi. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu tellement à travailler dans cette vieille école pourrie ? » Questionna le blond pendant qu'il survolait les alentours de ses yeux.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença à hurler sa réponse. « Après que nous ayons fini nos études, je suis allé en apprentissage avec un Maître de Défense en France pendant deux ans. Je sais depuis notre cinquième année qu'être professeur est le seul métier que je désire faire. »

« Mais dieu, je veux dire, tu pourrais être n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr que tu as eu des offres d'équipe de Quidditch, et même plus. Poudlard ne te paye certainement pas à ta juste valeur. En outre, c'est pour toute ta vie. Regarde simplement Sévérus. Il est pratiquement marié à cette école. »

Harry secoua la tête en ricanant face à l'air absolument dégouté sur le visage de Drago. « J'adore mon boulot, Drago, et j'aime les enfants. Poudlard est une maison pour moi ; je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. L'argent n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. L'argent est TOUJOURS important. C'est l'héritage de tes parents. Pourquoi te restreindre ? Tu pourrais voyager, voir le monde. »

« C'est ce pourquoi l'été est fait, je suppose, » répondit Harry. « En fait, je pense que mes parents approuveraient ce que je fais de leur argent. J'ai crée une fondation qui aide les orphelins de guerre. En fait, ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks, et notre ancien professeur Rémus Lupin, se chargent au quotidien des opérations à l'orphelinat que nous dirigeons. Ron et Hermione sont en charge de la direction du bureau et arrangent les adoptions des enfants par des familles. »

Harry étouffa un rire. « Enfin, techniquement, je suppose que Ron est le seul au bureau. Hermione attend leur premier enfant pour le mois prochain, donc quand elle travaille, c'est pour examiner des dossiers à la maison. »

« C'est vraiment noble de ta part ; créer une association caritative, et je suppose que si c'est ce qui te rend heureux… »

« Ca l'est. »

« Très bien alors, mais assez parler maintenant. Allons-nous danser ? » Drago fit en signe en direction de la piste de danse et sourit.

Harry avala le reste de son verre et sourit faiblement. « Bien sûr. J'_adore_ danser. »

oOo-oOo

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

****

**Auteur :** Magdelena

****

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

****

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

****

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

****

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

****

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

****

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

****

**Notes de la traductrice :**

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris la peine de me laisser une review, elles étaient toutes vraiment gentilles et flattaient mon égo… Je vais attraper le gros cou !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, cela fait plusieurs chapitres que je ne réponds plus personnellement à chacune de vos reviews et vous m'en voyez désolées. Cependant, mon nouvel emploi du temps (je suis désormais à l'université) me laisse déjà peu de temps libre pour traduire cette fiction, que j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Ce n'est pas par manque de respect ou intérêt pour mes lecteurs, loin de là ; mais bon, quand les journées sont physiquement trop courtes pour vous permettre de faire tout ce que vous désirez…

Ceci dit, bonne lecture et encore merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragement !

oOo

**Chapitre sept- Avoir la bonne réponse**

Sévérus sortit de son lit d'une humeur massacrante. Les tentatives ratées de Sévérus pour rencontrer 'accidentellement' Harry à son retour l'avaient tenu éveillé, il avait arpenté les couloirs jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Son heure de coucher tardive, couronnée par le fait qu'il était toujours fatigué pour s'être tourné et retourné la nuit précédente, eut comme résultat que le Maître des Potions dormit assez tard et manqua, non seulement le petit-déjeuner mais aussi presque le dîner. La première chose qu'il avait faite ce matin était de chercher à voir Harry et de se rendre compte de la façon dont s'était déroulé son rendez-vous avec Drago. Il s'interdit d'imaginer Harry déclarant son amour éternel au jeune homme blond, Sévérus planifia de demander au jeune homme de le rejoindre pour un souper tranquille durant lequel il l'avait intention de discuter honnêtement et sérieusement de l'attraction que tous les deux ressentaient apparemment l'un pour l'autre, et trouver ce que cela signifiait pour Harry.

Cependant, ses plans avaient été complètement contrecarrés par sa grasse matinée, il déambulait donc comme un ouragan dans les couloirs, grommelait contre lui-même et enlevait des points à presque chaque étudiant qui se trouvait sur son chemin en direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il passa l'entrée des professeurs d'une manière hautaine, son mécontentement s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il vit Harry lui sourire en guise de bienvenue.

Sévérus lui adressa ses propres vœux et se déplaça automatiquement vers le siège à côté de celui d'Harry, un mouvement qui n'échappa pas à leurs collègues qui commencèrent immédiatement à cancaner derrière leurs dos. Sachant qu'ils étaient le point de mire de leurs collègues, Sévérus se força à remplir son assiette avant de se tourner vers Harry pour engager la conversation. Il fut alarmé par l'air de contentement qu'arborait le jeune homme.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Persiffla calmement Sévérus.

« Ca va, juste fatigué. J'ai utilisé des muscles la nuit dernière que je n'avais pas fait travailler depuis longtemps, » Répondit Harry d'une voix douce afin que ses mots ne soient entendus que de Sévérus. « Je ne suis pas rentré au Château avant l'aube. »

« Ah. » La posture de Sévérus se raidit et son visage pâlit alors qu'il sautait aux conclusions sur ce qu'Harry avait déclaré.

Harry avait commencé à lire assez bien les humeurs de Sévérus au fil des années, et si fatigué qu'il soit, il réalisa l'erreur de Sévérus et parla rapidement pour rassurer le Maître des Potions.

« Non. Pas comme ça. Je veux dire… Nous n'avons pas… » Bégaya Harry gêné que leur conservation soit écoutée, il se rapprocha donc légèrement de Sévérus et posa discrètement ses doigts sur le bras de l'homme. « Sévérus, après le bal, Drago m'a emmené dans une boîte qu'il fréquente. J'ai été forcé de m'agiter dans tous les sens sur la piste de danse de la discothèque pendant plusieurs heures, et c'est pourquoi j'ai si mal. Je suis finalement parti après la cinquième boite, ou était-ce la sixième. De toute façon, Drago était toujours en train de danser quand je l'ai quitté. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait la fermeture. »

L'air soulagé qui passa sur le visage de Sévérus fut rapidement remplacé par un de confusion. « Il n'est pas parti avec toi ? »

Harry rit sous cape et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en reniflant. « Il me l'a proposé, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher son plaisir. De plus, je savais que je devais superviser le Club de Duel aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas comme si Drago devait aller quelque part aujourd'hui. »

« Drago sort toutes les nuits, » continua Sévérus en protestant, il ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait préférer la compagnie de ses amis à celle d'Harry. « Il pouvait abréger sa soirée pour toi. »

Harry offrit un véritable sourire à Sévérus, bien que fatigué. « Réellement Sev, c'est bon. Je suis d'accord. Je n'étais pas dans l'ambiance de toute façon. C'était si bruyant et enfumé. » Harry enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. « Mes yeux sont encore irrités ce matin. »

Dès qu'Harry fut dans la lune, Sévérus prit discrètement sa baguette et murmura un enchantement. Quand il entendit le soupir de soulagement il ne put contenir plus longtemps le sourire sur ses lèvres. « Mieux ? »

« Beaucoup. Merci. Qu'as-tu fait ? » Harry, qui n'avait pas encore remis ses lunettes, se tourna vers Sévérus, ses yeux vert jade et expressifs pétillaient chaleureusement et de contentement.

Sévérus rencontra le regard d'Harry et eut le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme sans ses lunettes. Il se retrouva capturé dans un de ces indéniables moments de pure attraction. Malheureusement, le bruit de deux étudiants qui se disputaient et le froissement de robes de Minerva qui passait près de leur chaise pour endiguer la dispute, sortit Sévérus de sa transe. Il ramena rapidement ses yeux sur son assiette et répondit à la question d'Harry.

« C'était une variation du charme d'hydratation. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir la même réaction après avoir passé ma soirée en compagnie de Lucius et des mes autres collègues. »

« Tu vas devoir me l'apprendre, » répondit Harry qui soupira d'un air résigné quand il réalisa aussi que le moment qu'ils avaient partagé avait encore une fois été interrompu, tout en sachant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour leur discussion.

Harry grogna lorsqu'il regarda la salle. « Je vois les élèves qui m'attendent déjà, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » L'ancien Gryffondor se leva et serra affectueusement l'épaule de Sévérus. « Penses-tu que nous puissions nous voir plus tard ? Je pense que nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses. »

Sévérus acquiesça. « Passe quand tu auras fini. Je supervise les retenues juste après, je devrais donc être dans ma classe. J'aurai une fraiche fournée de Potion Pimentine faite pour toi. »

« Merci Sev. Tu es mon sauveur. » Cria Harry avant d'adresser un sourire reconnaissant à Sévérus. Il revint ensuite vers la table pour attraper sa tasse de café. « Je pense que je vais prendre mon café avec moi, peut-être que ça m'aidera à rester éveillé. J'ai le sentiment que ce sera une longue journée. »

oOo

Sévérus était assis à son bureau et cotait des parchemins tout en surveillant suspicieusement les trois élèves qui accomplissaient leur retenue en récurant des chaudrons et en nettoyant la salle de classe. Il y avait aussi deux étudiants de septième année, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, qui travaillaient chacun séparément sur leurs projets de fin d'année. Le Maître des Potions était si focalisé sur ses observations qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du nouvel arrivant dans la classe jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le Serpentard de septième année glapir en raison de son état de choque. Sa tête se leva vers l'entrée pour voir Harry Potter boitiller dans la pièce.

« Ha-… » Commença Sévérus qui se corrigea immédiatement quand il se rappela la présence des étudiants. « Professeur Potter, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je devrais savoir mieux que quiconque comment superviser une réunion du Club de Duel quand mes facultés ne sont pas à leur maximum. Et ne commencez pas une feinte facile à propos de mon intelligence ou mon manque de discernement. » Se crispa Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une table de travail pour s'y appuyer. Il releva le bord de sa cape pour révéler quelques longes marques rouges sur sa cuisse, bien visibles à travers le tissu en lambeau de la jambe de son pantalon. « Un sort de coupure. J'étais distrait en aidant deux autres élèves et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. »

« Un de mes Serpentards ? » Questionna Sévérus, pendant qu'il se déplaçait pour s'agenouiller en face d'Harry et examiner les coupures. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Sévérus poursuivit. « Ca devrait aller avec un nouvel onguent et une potion cicatrisante. »

« Bien. » Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il partagea son histoire. « Et non, un du Professeur Flitwick. Je l'ai envoyé près de Rusard pour arranger sa retenue, mais pas avant de lui avoir demandé un parchemin de trois pieds sur le pourquoi nous pratiquons _seulement_ des charmes de désarmement quand nous sommes en grands groupes de sorciers et sorcières. » Harry grimaça et siffla en soupirant à travers ses dents serrées lorsque les doigts de Sévérus effleurèrent gentiment une des coupures enflammées. « Putain, ça fait mal. »

« Professeur, dois-je aller chercher Madame Pomfresh ? » Offrit aimablement le Griffondor de septième année.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement et répondit rapidement. « Non, si j'avais voulu qu'on soit à mes petits soins, j'y serais allé moi-même. Le Professeur Rogue est plus que capable de combler mes besoins, _et_ cela sans me materner jusqu'à m'étouffer. »

Si les étudiants n'avaient déjà pas été choqués par l'attitude désinvolte du Professeur Potter, ils le furent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'air amusé et le reniflement de rire que leur Professeur de Potions arborait tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds et aidait Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Vous pouvez tous partir. » Sévérus regarda les étudiants qui étaient toujours en train de nettoyer les ustensiles et leur fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Vous pouvez tous les trois considérer que votre retenue est achevée ; voir le Professeur Potter dans une telle situation m'a mis d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. » Sévérus ricana face aux tentatives d'Harry pour contrôler son rire avant de se tourner vers les septièmes années. « Vous pouvez revenir tous les deux demain soir pour finir votre travail. Placez un charme de conservation dessus et laissez-le sur votre table de travail. »

Sévérus se déplaça pour prendre les potions dont Harry aurait besoin pendant que les étudiants quittaient la salle. Il retourna aux côtés d'Harry et vit que les élèves étaient partis, il enchanta alors la porte pour qu'elle se ferme et se verrouille. Sévérus offrit à Harry une potion cicatrisante que le jeune homme reconnaissant avala, il soupira de soulagement lorsque la douleur et l'inconfort des coupures semblèrent diminuer immédiatement.

Sévérus s'agenouilla à nouveau près d'Harry et déboucha le flacon de l'onguent. « Professeur,» dit-il de manière taquine et d'une voix légère remplie d'amusement, « on pourrait penser que vous appréciez choquer vos élèves. »

« Je ne peux te laisser être le seul à t'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Harry de manière joueuse.

Sévérus renifla d'amusement. « Tu ferais mieux de te surveiller, on voit ton côté Serpentard. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se plissèrent en un sourire mauvais. « En fait, pour être précis, ce qu'on 'a vu' est le boxer que Tonks m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, artistiquement décoré de petits vifs d'or voletant constamment. » Il s'avança, tout près de l'oreille de Sévérus. « Mais merci de me le faire remarquer. »

La main de Sévérus, maintenant couverte de gel, s'arrêta en chemin vers la cuisse d'Harry. « Ton… ? »

« Boxer… » Répondit simplement Harry en énonçant chaque syllabe de manière séductrice. Il ricana lorsqu'il remarque le regard fixe de Sévérus en direction de ses blessures et abaissa la partie supérieure de son pantalon pour révéler la bordure du slip mentionné. « C'est la première chose que les élèves ont observée au Club de Duel après que j'ai été ensorcelé. Si on considère la manière dont je suis épuisé, je suis assez chanceux de m'être rappelé d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements ce matin, » Finit-il doucement.

« En effet. » La voix de Sévérus était basse et grave lorsqu'il répondit. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Sévérus décida d'ignorer les avances d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain des intentions réelles du jeune homme.

« Mm, ça fait du bien. » Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque Sévérus répandit le baume frais sur les coupures enflammées qui disparurent rapidement lorsque les propriétés magiques cicatrisantes commencèrent à faire effet.

Harry se leva, étira et bougea sa jambe tandis que Sévérus rangeait le flacon vide et le reste du baume sur son bureau. Il s'arrêta pour essuyer ses mains sur une serviette avant de retourner aux côtés d'Harry. « Tu dois reposer ta jambe aussi souvent que tu le peux. »

« Je le ferai. » Harry sourit largement, malgré le vestige de douleur lancinante, et s'avança pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Sévérus. « Merci pour ton aide. A la place de la Potion Pimentine que tu m'as proposée plus tôt, je pense que je vais faire une petite sieste. Ca te dérange si nous nous voyons dans ma chambre plutôt qu'ici ? Je demanderais aux elfes un souper pour nous, oui ? »

« Si nous manquons tous les deux le dîner, quelqu'un pourrait… »

« Quelqu'un pourrait sauter à la conclusion que j'ai enfin chassé l'araignée de mon plafond et finalement ouvert mes yeux de myope. » Harry s'avança, réduisit à nouveau la distance entre lui et Sévérus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient seulement séparées par un souffle. « Maintenant serait le moment parfait pour bondir en arrière d'horreur si tu prévois de le faire. »

Il y avait des milliers de raisons qui justifiaient le fait que Sévérus ne laisserait pas cela arriver avant que lui et Harry aient une chance de parler, la dernière étant que la nuit juste avant, son propre filleul avait eu un rencart avec le jeune homme qu'il allait embrasser. Mais toutes ces justifications quittèrent son esprit au moment où les douces lèvres d'Harry touchèrent les siennes. A la place, il se rapprocha instinctivement, ses bras se levèrent pour encercler la taille fine d'Harry, ses mains se posèrent de manière possessive sur les hanches du jeune homme pendant qu'il sentait les propres mains d'Harry encercler doucement son visage.

Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir un jour été plus en vie. Il y avait un véritable sens de justesse dans ce baiser qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant avec un autre partenaire. Du baiser inexpérimenté jusqu'au baiser 'juste-pour-savoir-ce-que-tu-vas-manquer-Potter' qu'il avait reçu de Drago Malefoy la nuit dernière, rien n'était comparable à celui-là.

Les lèvres s'imbriquaient, les langues se caressaient comme si leurs bouches avaient été faites l'une pour l'autre. Les corps s'alignaient parfaitement ensemble. Harry voulait s'abandonner complètement à l'instant présent, mais alors qu'il sentait l'excitation de Sévérus se presser contre la sienne, il sut que Sévérus comptait connaître ses intentions avant d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas que Sévérus ait une quelconque raison de croire qu'il était une roue de secours après Drago.

A contrecœur, Harry brisa le baiser, tremblant de désir, il reposa son front contre celui de Sévérus et sourit de contentement. « Même si j'aimerais rester ici et finir ce que nous avons commencé, je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons eu une chance de parler. Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun doute ou malentendu entre nous. Mes quartiers à sept heure ? »

Sévérus ne parvint pas articuler un seul son et se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

Sur un dernier doux baiser, Harry se défit lui-même et à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Sévérus et se dirigea vers la porte.

oOoOoOo

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Encore une fois, et ça devient habituel, merci à Magdelena et Perlelun. Je tiens vraiment à remercier ma bêta qui fait un boulot fantastique ! Rendez-vous compte, je lui envoie le chapitre traduit à peine quelques jours avant sa parution. Et elle, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique s'attelle à cette fastidieuse tâche qu'est la correction, en n'hésitant pas à braver moult péripéties ! Merci donc petite perle de lune !

**Réponses aux reviews (qui a dit : « pour une fois ! » ?) :**

_Zaika : _héhé... je sais que Magdelena est quelque peu sadique ! Que veux-tu, j'ai dû subir cela avant toi ! Mais pour information, la suite vient tout les quinze jours.

_Onarluca :_ merci miss ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

_Griselle : _Merci pour cette review ! Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, j'ai eu le même sentiment que toi à la première lecture. Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour avoir droit à LA conversation ! lol

_Babypotter :_ Ouah ! Quelqu'un m'admire ! oO lol... Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Magdelena est SADIQUE ! lol

_Jenni944 :_ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu accordes de l'importance aux élèves... Ils vont avoir, en quelque sorte, leur mot à dire dans la suite !

_Vif d'Or :_ Merci aussi pour ta review miss ! Il va falloir attendre avant d'avoir droit à un autre bisoux, ils vont avoir un petit contretemps ! Mais je te laisse découvrir cela toute seule.

_Sahada :_ et bien, ça va être dur de garder un tel niveau !

oOo

**Chapitre Huit- Clarification**

Sévérus était assis dans la Salle des Professeurs et regardait le feu depuis quelques heures. Sa langue sortit pour humecter sa lèvre supérieure, il put encore goûter Harry. _Par tous les dieux._ _Dans quel guêpier me suis-je encore fourré ?_

Ca faisait moins d'une semaine qu'Harry était venu le trouver avec son plan pour séduire Drago, et en ce court laps de temps, l'ancien Griffondor, qu'il avait rapidement appris à plus que tolérer, était parvenu à s'insinuer dans la vie de Sévérus d'une manière que jamais personne auparavant n'avait réussi. Ce qui avait débuté comme de la camaraderie, puis de l'amitié, s'était transformé en désir, et maintenant… cette nouvelle chose inconnue qui faisait battre son cœur et chanter sa magie à travers tout son cœur. Oh oui, après ce baiser, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sévérus que c'était plus que de l'attraction sexuelle, du moins du côté de Sévérus.

Harry pouvait-il désormais penser qu'il avait trouvé en Sévérus ce qu'il avait admis chercher en Drago et en tous ses nombreux autres partenaires qui n'avaient pas de nom ? Un homme si jeune pouvait-il réellement connaître son cœur ? Ou était-il si aveuglé par son désir de trouver quelqu'un avec passer sa vie, qu'il s'accrocherait à Sévérus de la même manière qu'il s'était accroché à son béguin pour Drago pendant des années ?

Sévérus ferma les yeux et se cogna répétitivement la tête sur le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'il se débattait à nouveau contre les pensées négatives qui le submergeaient. Il se rappela qu'Harry avait surpassé son désir pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux en parler les idées au clair après qu'Harry se soit reposé. Ce seul fait en disait long sur les intentions et la maturité d'Harry.

Sévérus grogna. Ces pensées tortueuses ne le menaient nul part. Heureusement, il était temps de se rendre dans les quartiers d'Harry. Malheureusement juste au moment où il était prêt à se lever de sa chaise, il entendit une douzaines de 'pop' et un poids se déposa sur ses cuisses.

oOo

Harry se dépêchait dans le corridor avec Minerva, tout en frottant ses yeux encore endormis tandis qu'il avançait. « Et vous êtes sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est blessé ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, Harry. Il semble que ce soit une fausse alerte. Ils sont tous sains et saufs. »

« Merci mon Dieu. » Harry expira de manière incertaine, il tourna au coin de la Salle des Professeurs et ne s'arrêta même pas avant d'enfoncer la porte.

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata de ses propres yeux que certains des enfants les plus âgés jouaient dans la pièce pendant que les deux sorcières qu'ils employaient pour les assister au manoir tentaient de les calmer. Pendant ce temps quelques berceaux enchantés se balançaient tout près.

« Nous allons bien, Harry. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir son inspection de la pièce. A la place, il se tourna directement vers le son de la voix de Rémus et enlaça son mentor d'une étreinte reconnaissante. « Pour l'amour du ciel, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ron et Tonks ont rencontré l'équipe d'Aurors à la maison, ils viennent juste de me le dire. Apparemment, un des enfants a trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque qui a enclenché les détecteurs de Magie Noire. Au moment où il l'a ouvert, tous les portauloins des enfants, comme les nôtres, se sont automatiquement activés et nous ont transportés ici. »

Harry sourit de manière sarcastique, une partie de sa tension s'évacua. « Et bien, au moins nous savons qu'ils fonctionnent. »

« Nous l'avons testé, » acquiesça Rémus avec un reniflement. « Ils sont en train d'obtenir une autorisation pour établir une connexion temporaire au réseau de cheminette pour nous ramener à Grimmaurd Place. Nous devrions être prêts dans quelques minutes. »

Les yeux de Rémus pétillèrent d'amusement et il attira Harry à l'écart pendant qu'un des enfants réclamait l'attention de Minerva.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Drago ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry ne pouvait résister à la tentation de taquiner son mentor. Il ne voulait pas admettre immédiatement que Rémus et Tonks avaient raison sur le fait que Drago était seulement un béguin pour Harry.

« Mieux que dans mes rêves, » répondit-il tout en essayant d'arborer une expression rêveuse sur son visage. Harry fut presque capable de réprimer son fou rire face au regard choqué et surpris sur le visage du loup-garou. « En fait, ça a tellement bien marché que j'ai un autre rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Tu as… _un autre_ rendez-vous avec Drago ce soir ? » demanda Rémus de manière incrédule.

Harry ne put réprimer son fou rire plus longtemps. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire… »

« J'ai dit que j'avais _un autre rendez-vous_, mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était avec Drago. »

Un soulagement visible passa sur les traits de Rémus. « Magnifique. Je suis si heureux pour toi, Harry. J'ai vraiment un très bon pressentiment pour toi et Sévérus. » Rémus fronça les sourcils. « Tu as rendez-vous avec Sévérus ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry renifla. « Bien sûr, Rémus. J'ai moi aussi un très bon pressentiment pour nous. » Il s'arrêta subitement et fixa l'horloge dans le hall. « Par l'Enfer, je suis en retard ; je ferais mieux de le contacter. Il est probablement en train de m'attendre devant mes appartements juste maintenant. »

« En fait, je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras là-bas. » Rémus indiqua de manière moqueuse la partie de la pièce vers laquelle Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder, car Rémus l'avait interpellé.

Tandis qu'Harry suivait le regard de Rémus, il vit quelque chose qui lui fit presque perdre son souffle. Hermione était assise sur le canapé et discutait tranquillement avec Sévérus Rogue. Une des ses mains caressait tendrement son abdomen gonflé tandis qu'elle faisait se balancer doucement un berceau de l'autre main. En même temps, le Maître de Potions habituellement stoïque, venimeux et parfois acerbe, était confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils à côté d'Hermione, avec une petite fille aux cheveux noir corbeau sur ses genoux. Elle reposait contre sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient remplis de sommeil. Il passait gentiment sa main dans son dos pour la calmer.

« Elle est resté sur ses genoux presque tout le temps depuis que nous sommes là. »

oOo

Ni Sévérus, ni Hermione n'avaient entendu Harry entrer tant ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation. A l'exception des quatre bébés qui avaient été transportés dans leurs berceaux, les portauloins avaient déposés les enfants au petit bonheur la chance, tout comme Hermione, Rémus, Tonks, Ron et les deux autres membres du personnel de l'orphelinat. L'enfant qui se trouvait désormais sur les genoux de Sévérus, s'était littéralement matérialisée sur les genoux de Sévérus. Elle s'en était immédiatement éloignée, mais après un petit moment passé à tenter de la persuader de revenir, Sévérus l'avait convaincue de s'asseoir à nouveau avec lui pendant que les autres adultes essayaient de trouver la cause de la brusque apparition du groupe à Poudlard.

Albus, Minerva et quelques autres professeurs étaient presque immédiatement apparus auprès des visiteurs lorsqu'ils avaient été avertis d'une brèche dans les protections de Poudlard. Albus n'avait pourtant pas paru surpris par la présence du groupe et demanda à quelques professeurs de l'aider pour surveiller les enfants une fois certains que tout le monde était sain et sauf. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Tonks se chargèrent de contacter les Aurors.

Si un des collègues de Sévérus avait été choqué de le voir en train de réconforter un des enfants, ils eurent cependant assez de bon sens pour ne pas faire de commentaires là-dessus. Finalement, lorsque l'ordre fut restauré, Hermione et Rémus le saluèrent avec plaisir avant qu'Hermione ne lui demande si ça le dérangeait de lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait aussi regardé curieusement l'enfant dans ses bras, mais son sourire était assez ingénu. Un regard agréablement surpris flottait sur son visage et fut rapidement remplacé par un regard de compréhension qui avait été si souvent étalé sur son visage quand elle tentait de trouver la réponse à un problème.

Sévérus savait que Grimmaurd Place avait été transformé en un orphelinat, et avait déduit à partir de paroles de certains de ses collègues que Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks s'occupaient des opérations quotidiennes de l'institution. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé que les deux jeunes Griffondors étaient aussi impliqués. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sauter à la conclusion que la douzaine d'enfant qu'il voyait était les pupilles de la maison. Il lui en fallut encore moins pour deviner qui était le véritable bienfaiteur qui avait crée ce refuge.

Ses suspicions furent confirmées un moment plus tard lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Pardonnez-moi de vous fixer ainsi, Professeur, mais je suis simplement ébahie par le fait que vous vous soyez lié aussi rapidement avec Esmeralda. Elle agit ainsi avec seulement une autre personne, et c'est Harry. »

« J'avais donc raison. La Noblesse de Potter est donc responsable de tout ça. » Il montra les alentours de sa main ainsi que les enfants d'un geste aérien.

« Oh, sans aucun doute. C'était l'idée d'Harry en premier. Le fait que lui et Voldemort étaient tous les deux orphelins l'a toujours tracassé. Harry sait combien ses pouvoirs magiques sont rares et ça l'effraye parfois. Il s'est souvent demandé comment, s'il n'avait pas rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment, il aurait évolué s'il avait laissé sortir sa colère et son ressentiment. Ce qui aurait eu comme conséquence de faire de lui le successeur de Voldemort au lieu de son vainqueur. Harry savait que des enfants avaient été oubliés, à la fois des enfants de bons et de sombres sorciers et sorcières. Il voulait faire quelque chose et s'assurer personnellement qu'ils ne seraient pas abandonnés dans des orphelinats Moldus comme Tom Jedusor, ou auprès de familles non-aimantes comme ce fut le cas pour Harry. »

Les yeux de Sévérus s'agrandirent avec une surprise mal dissimulée sur ses traits. « Je n'avais jamais cessé de penser… Vous voulez dire que certains de ces enfants… »

« … sont les enfants des adeptes de Voldemort. » Finit Hermione tandis que ses boucles cannelles s'agitaient dans tous les sens pendant qu'elle lui répondait. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas avoir réalisé, Monsieur. La plupart des gens, moi inclus, étaient si focalisés sur leur victoire sur le côté sombre et le futur, qu'ils les ont laissés sans pitié derrière eux. Heureusement, Harry Potter n'est pas comme la plupart des gens. Au lieu donc de leur tourner le dos, il a construit cet orphelinat. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ces enfants auraient pu être oubliés pour seulement émerger dans une vingtaine d'année en tant que nouveau Mage Noir1… » Hermione hocha la tête de manière significative vers l'enfant désormais endormie sur les genoux de Sévérus.

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda calmement Sévérus qui avait ses yeux grands ouverts en raison du choc et qui ne tentait même pas de cacher son ébahissement face à tout ce qu'il avait appris.

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus douce tandis qu'elle souriait affectueusement à l'enfant que Sévérus tenait. « On a trouvé Bellatrix Lestrange avec cette enfant quand elle a été capturée durant notre sixième année. Elle était complètement folle et ils ont dû la mettre sous sédatifs pour délivrer l'enfant de son emprise. Tout cela a été gardé secret, parce qu'au début, certains se sont demandé si ce n'était pas la fille de Voldemort. Cependant des sorts postérieurs de paternité ont prouvé qu'elle était en fait la fille de Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« Sa mère est la seule personne sur qui Harry ait jamais envoyé un Impardonnable. Il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête que Bellatrix était peut-être enceinte d'Esmeralda lorsqu'elle a reçu le sortilège. Malgré le fait que sa mère était une femme aliénée et monstrueuse, Harry se sentait responsable et voulait veiller sur la fille de Bellatrix. Il ne lui aurait pas permis de grandir dans ce qui était devenu l'environnement de ses parents biologiques. »

Sévérus sentit l'enfant remuer et lui murmura de manière inconsciente quelques mots affectueux pendant qu'il posait sa main sur son petit dos. « C'est la raison, n'est-ce pas ? » La raison qui a poussé Harry a entreprendre tout cela. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Harry s'est attaché à elle au moment où il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Il était trop jeune pour l'adopter à cette époque, il a donc fait la meilleure chose à faire, il a crée une maison où elle pourrait grandir entourée d'amour.

Toute explication future fut coupée quand Sévérus réalisa que deux personnes s'approchaient d'eux. Il tourna son visage vers le couple qui s'approchait et fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry étaient anormalement brillant, les orbes émeraudes scintillaient en effet d'une lumière innée. Sévérus fut alors incapable de simplement détourner ses yeux de ceux du jeune homme. Sa respiration se fit erratique lorsqu'il réalisa en un instant que toutes ses précédentes rêveries et inquiétudes n'avaient nulle raison d'être. Il n'y avait pas besoin de clarifier ou expliciter certaines choses ; le regard expressif d'Harry disait tout.

Harry ne pouvait et ne voulait pas essayer de cacher l'adoration et l'affection qu'il savait être visibles dans son regard. S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux de Sévérus Rogue, le fait de voir combien il était facile pour le Maître des Potions de s'adapter à cette importante facette de sa vie, lui aurait permis d'en tomber à nouveau amoureux.

Ce fut seulement en entendant l'exclamation de Sévérus et sa résolution de parler en premier qui empêchèrent Harry de se précipiter sur Sévérus pour l'embrasser de manière possessive ici et maintenant.

Harry se força à parler, même si sa voix était toujours remplie d'émotion tandis qu'il avançait gentiment une main pour caresser la joue d'Esmeralda. « Je vois que tu as rencontré ma petite fille préférée. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. » Harry se tourna vers Hermione et sourit. « Je suppose que je devrai faire une place dans mon cœur pour deux petites filles maintenant qu'Hermione va avoir ma filleule. »

« Je pense qu'il y a de la place pour une centaine d'enfants dans ton cœur, Harry. » Observa Hermione en essuyant de son visage malgré tout souriant.

Faisant lui aussi face à ses propres révélations intérieures, Sévérus avait du mal à maintenir son masque d'indifférence. Il tenta de détourner la conversation lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione tout en se forçant à se détourner du regard pénétrant d'Harry. « A ce sujet, nous avons été si absorbés par notre conversation que j'ai bien peur d'avoir négligé le fait de vous féliciter. Harry a en effet mentionné le fait que vous et Monsieur Weasley attendiez votre premier enfant. Quand devez-vous accouché ? »

« Encore deux semaines, alors que je souhaiterais que ce soit hier. » grogna Hermione.

« Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, 'Mione, » la taquina Rémus. « Plus vite tu auras celui-là, plus vite tu pourras avoir l'autre. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à la taquinerie de Rémus, le feu dans le foyer brilla vivement. Rémus sollicita l'aide d'un des membres du personnel pour commencer à ramener les enfants au Manoir via la cheminée.

« C'est bientôt notre tour, » déclara Rémus tandis qu'il enlaçait brièvement Harry. Il se tourna vers Sévérus et prit précautionneusement l'enfant endormie des bras de Sévérus. « Merci encore pour ton aide, Sévérus. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'espère. » Sans attendre de réponse, Rémus se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« Nous nous verrons plus tard dans la semaine, Harry ? » S'enquit Hermione tout en prenant le bébé du berceau qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, pour ensuite s'avancer et embrasser Harry sur la joue.

« Bien entendu, » lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant aussi sur la joue.

Hermione choqua ensuite Sévérus en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour placer aussi un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée à tous les deux, et s'il-vous-plait, remerciez Albus et les autres professeurs pour leur hospitalité et leur aide. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. »

oOo

Harry et Sévérus étaient resté dans la Salle des Professeurs pour aider à réduire les berceaux afin de faciliter leur retour par poudre-de-cheminette, et aussi pour indiquer le chemin aux derniers enfants. Harry supprima ensuite la connexion et se tourna pour découvrir que Sévérus se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres. Il sourit à l'homme et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Maintenant qu'ils sont sur le bon chemin, je crois que je t'avais promis un dîner. »

« Tu l'as fait. »

oOoOoOo

**A SUIVRE…**

* * *

1 Ici, ma traduction est quelque peu erronée. Magdelena fait d'abord référence à « mage noir » au masculin et puis au féminin. Je n'ai pas trouvé de façon adéquate pour le rendre en français, mais c'est une remarque importante pour comprendre la suite du passage. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en retard. Etant donné que je viens juste de terminer le chapitre, ma bêta ne l'a pas lu. Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui traîneraient par-ci par-là. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet avant-dernier chapitre ! A dans quinze jours !

Au fait, ce chapitre contient un **lemon**. Or interdit la publication des scènes trop osées. Vous allez donc devoir subir une coupure où vous sera indiqué un lien vers mon blog où le chapitre se trouve en entier ! Désolée pour cet inconvénient, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que les webmasters de ce site m'éjectent.

**RAR :** Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, interdit désormais les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres. Pour cette semaine, vous pouvez trouver les réponses sur mon blog à cette adresse : www. livejournal. com/ mag ada lalie (sans les espaces) ou alors via ma bio. Pour les prochains chapitres, je répondrai personnellement par mail. Si vous désirez donc une réponse et que vous n'êtes pas un auteur inscrit, laissez votre mail !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre Neuf- Réalisation**

Même si l'air semblait saturé de la tension sexuelle entre les deux sorciers, le voyage jusqu'aux chambres d'Harry se passa dans un silence confortable. Des regards cachés entre Harry et Sévérus, discrètement lancés l'un à l'autre assez souvent, furent les seuls signes évidents de leur désir mentionné plus haut.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement aux quartiers d'Harry, l'ancien Gryffondor désenchanta sa porte et invita Sévérus à le précéder. Harry avait à peine fermé la entrée derrière lui qu'il se retrouva pressé contre la porte mentionnée avec la bouche de Sévérus qui recouvrait la sienne et léchait l'espace entre les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry grogna dans le baiser, sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement face à l'intrusion de la langue de Sévérus, et entoura la taille de Sévérus de ses bras. Sévérus ne tarda cependant pas à abandonner les lèvres d'Harry pour seulement commencer à déposer de tendres baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Harry.

« Le dîner... » Protesta faiblement Harry.

« Peut attendre, » répondit Sévérus. « J'ai un peu faim d'autre chose pour le moment. »

« Sev, je-je pensais que nous allions… oh putain de merde c'est bon… » Harry grogna lorsque Sévérus lécha une partie particulièrement sensible de la peau d'Harry juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille. Son souffle se coupa lorsque que Sévérus franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et se glissa entre les jambes légèrement écartées d'Harry avant de presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. « … parler en premier lieu. »

« Je… sais tout… ce dont j'ai besoin, » murmura Sévérus entre ses baisers pendant que ses mains caressaient les doux cheveux d'Harry avant d'entamer un balancement lent et taquin de son érection déjà dure contre la verge d'Harry qui se raidissait.

« Mais nous devons parler de la nuit dernière, » déclara Harry tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient automatiquement aux hanches du Professeur de Potions, tout en poussant un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Sévérus se presser contre le sien.

Sévérus retira ses lèvres rouges et gonflées des derniers baisers de la gorge d'Harry et soupira en regardant Harry avec un sourire condescendant et une touche de possessivité dans ses yeux. « Drago n'aurait jamais pu t'offrir ce que tu voulais ou désirais réellement ; ce n'était rien de plus qu'un béguin d'adolescent non résolu. Je l'ai suspecté même avant que tu ne viennes me voir, mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas de raison de t'arrêter étant donné que je n'étais pas personnellement impliqué. » Sévérus s'avança et mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry.

« La semaine passée a… altéré…mes perceptions. Vous auriez formé un très beau couple tous les deux, mais… »

Harry acquiesça et acheva la phrase de Sévérus. « MAIS... nous n'avons rien en commun. » Harry s'avança et déposa des baisers doux et joueurs sur les lèvres de Sévérus, en ponctuant ainsi son affirmation et en révélant combien il se sentait bien dans les bras de Sévérus.

« Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je veux ça... je te veux toi... seulement toi... »

Harry s'écarta sciemment pour fixer ses yeux brillants sur ceux de Sévérus. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous ; jamais. Tu dois savoir que Drago et moi nous sommes embrassés à la fin de la soirée, un baiser d'au revoir, quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. »

Sévérus fixa ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry et le silence entre eux s'éternisa. « Et... ? »

« Ce n'était rien. Pas d'étincelles... pas de sentiments du tout, » répondit honnêtement Harry.

Une des mains de Sévérus se déplaça de l'arrière de la tête d'Harry pour se poser gentiment sur la joue de ce dernier et caresser ses lèvres de son pouce. « Et quand tu m'as embrassé un peu plus tôt ? Et maintenant ? »

La voix d'Harry s'enroua face à ses émotions et ses yeux brillèrent encore plus tandis qu'il essayait de mettre des mots sur ses pensées et sentiments. « Je me suis réellement sentis en vie pour la première fois. C'était comme revenir à la maison, comme si nos âmes étaient en symbiose. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça. T'embrasser, te toucher, c'est comme trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions. » Harry soupira tandis que l'espoir, la crainte, le désir et l'amour brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Sev, cela ne peut se résumer au sexe. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Sévérus s'approcha et captura à nouveau la bouche d'Harry, sa langue caressa ardemment celle d'Harry en une gentille caresse. Il mit lentement fin au baiser et appuya son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Ecoute et crois-moi parce que je doutes que tu entendes à nouveau une déclaration aussi romantique de ma part. » Sévérus roula des yeux et renifla. « Qui suis-je en train de tromper ? En un petit peu plus qu'une putain de semaine, tu as réussi à chambouler ma petite vie bien rangée. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je soupçonnerais que ton plan pour séduire Drago faisait partie d'un programme plus vaste pour m'approcher. Quand une autre semaine sera passée, tu auras réussi à me faire déclamer des sonnets ou d'autres choses stupides du même style. »

« C'est bon, Sev. Tu n'as pas à... »

« Mais je vais le faire. J'ai besoin de te le dire ; j'ai besoin de te le montrer. »

Harry acquiesça, surpris de la manière dont Sévérus était ouvert avec lui. L'espoir et l'amour grandirent un peu plus dans son cœur tandis que son désir physique continuait à pulser à travers tout son corps. Sévérus recula légèrement d'un pas et commença à retirer doucement la robe d'Harry, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son visage.

« Ce qui se passe entre nous est TOUT pour moi. Tu es mon TOUT. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant. » Sévérus écarta la robe d'Harry et déposa les paumes de ses mains sur le T-shirt de son compagnon avant de commencer à déboutonner sa propre robe. « Tu es un jeune homme étonnant, Harry Potter. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas à ton propos ; et je savoure l'idée de tout apprendre. »

Sévérus bougea et dégagea le bas du T-shirt d'Harry de son pantalon. « Comme aujourd'hui, découvrir l'orphelinat... la raison ; tu as pris soin d'enfants que notre monde a préféré oublier. » Il glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et en dessous du vêtement, il haleta lorsque Harry grogna au contact de ses mains sur sa peau nue.

« Ils n'avaient pas à être mis de côté... juste parce que leurs parents étaient ce qu'ils étaient, » Harry expira et renversa sa tête contre la porte de bois. Il gémit de désir lorsque Sévérus taquina son épine dorsale de ses doigts.

Ces sons envoyèrent une décharge de plaisir dans l'aine de Sévérus qui grogna en réponse. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin des deux côtés d'Harry, frôlant la peau dorée et titillant les mamelons du jeune homme tandis qu'il écartait à la fois la chemise et la robe d'Harry de ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu réalises combien ce consentement signifie pour quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à faire des erreurs avant même d'avoir dix-huit ans ? » Sévérus haleta sporadiquement près de l'oreille d'Harry. Ses lèvres se murent sur l'épaule d'Harry, léchèrent sa clavicule et sa gorge avant d'explorer la peau nue de ses mains, sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue.

« Quelqu'un comme toi ? » Harry posa la question d'une voix éraillée tandis que ses mains se levaient pour encercler la tête de Sévérus avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à jouer avec les mèches noires. « Ne te rabaisses jamais plus ainsi en face de moi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Notre monde serait de loin meilleur s'il y avait plus de sorciers comme toi, Sévérus. »

Ses mains sur la ceinture d'Harry, Sévérus se força à rencontrer le regard d'Harry de ses yeux brillants. « Je t'aime, Harry. N'en doute jamais. Je suis sur que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. »

Harry sourit, son visage entier s'éclaira alors que toutes ses peurs et ses craintes s'éloignaient grâce à cette simple déclaration. Il sentit combien cela avait été difficile pour Sévérus d'admettre ses sentiments ; aussi Harry répondit-il rapidement en transformant leur importante conversation en quelque chose de plus léger. « Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je le dirai certainement assez pour nous deux. »

Sévérus renifla face à la déclaration niaise, même si parfaitement honnête, d'Harry. « Je suis sur que tu le feras. Les Serpentards préfèrent 'montrer' plutôt que 'parler'. »

Sévérus s'abaissa lentement pour se retrouver à genoux tandis que ses mains s'occupaient d'ouvrir la ceinture d'Harry et les boutons de son pantalon. Son souffle se coupa face à la bosse dans le pantalon d'Harry avant qu'il ne fasse glisser lentement la fermeture éclair et crée ainsi une friction obligatoire contre le sexe d'Harry.

« Putain d'enculé, Sev, » grogna Harry. "Tu veux me tuer? Vas-y, elle est déjà prête. »

« Morveux impatient, » le taquina Sévérus en laissant tomber les vêtements d'Harry sur le sol et en prenant la verge d'Harry en main. Il fit de gentils aller et venues sur la peau soyeuse avant d'explorer le gland rougis qui suintait déjà de désir. « Magnifique. Tu es beau. »

La réponse d'Harry fut réduite à des sons de pur plaisir tandis que la bouche de Sévérus encerclait la tête de son sexe. Sévérus l'entoura lentement centimètre par centimètre tandis que sa bouche remplaçait ses mains au fur et à mesure de sa progression et que sa gorge se détendait pour pouvoir prendre l'entièreté d'Harry. Il instaura un lent mouvement afin de maintenir Harry proche de la jouissance le plus longtemps possible tandis que sa langue se mouvait sur et autour du gland grâce aux légers balancements de sa tête.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses d'Harry et encouragèrent le jeune homme à venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements. Enfin il sentit les mains d'Harry glisser dans ses cheveux et s'y agripper fermement. Il grogna de soulagement lorsque Harry prit le contrôle et commença à avancer répétitivement dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry qui expirait difficilement. « Tu veux que je baise ta bouche ? »

La seule réponse de Sévérus fut de grogner encore plus fort et de resserrer sa prise sur Harry.

« Merde, tu es si beau. Si parfait. » Les hanches d'Harry commencèrent à aller d'avant en arrière plus rapidement tandis que son souffle devenait erratique quand il sentit que l'orgasme approchait rapidement. Il lui suffit de regarder les yeux prédateurs de Sévérus et Harry perdit le contrôle en venant avec un gémissement suffisamment fort pour tester le sort de silence posé en permanence sur sa chambre.

Sévérus avait senti les cuisses d'Harry se tendre et haleta fortement lorsque Harry se retira. Le fluide épicé jaillit sur sa langue, aussi avala-t-il ardemment chaque goutte qu'Harry avait offrir. Il retira sa bouche à contrecœur du sexe d'Harry lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier reculer sensiblement.

Harry sentit un tendre baiser être déposé contre son aine et attira gentiment la tête de Sévérus vers lui en le poussant vers le haut. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de jeter au loin son pantalon et son caleçon juste au moment où les lèvres de Sévérus couvrirent les siennes. La langue d'Harry bougea avec force pour se goûter lui-même dans la bouche du Maître des Potions. Tout en s'écartant, il se lécha les lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient de désir.

« C'était époustouflant, mais ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est toi, nu, dans mon lit. »

Sévérus acquiesça en attirant Harry presque sauvagement et pressa ardemment son sexe toujours érigé contre l'aine d'Harry.

Harry commença à attirer Sévérus vers sa chambre tout en n'oubliant pas de jeter un charme de conservation sur leur dîner tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Harry glissa sa main sur la gorge de Sévérus et murmura un sort. Ses doigts se déplacèrent rapidement le long de la multitude de petits boutons qui fermaient la veste et la robe de Sévérus. Alors qu'ils étaient au niveau de la taille du Maître des Potions, chaque bouton se défit facilement. Harry recommença le même tour pour la chemise de Sévérus et grogna joyeusement lorsque ses mains purent enfin explorer la partie pale de la poitrine sous ses petits doigts.

Harry retira le vêtement des épaules de Sévérus et tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux, l'autre glissa vers la taille du Maîtres des Potions. Le petit doigt d'Harry effleura la ceinture de Sévérus et ralentit son vol en entendant le souffle de Sévérus se coincer dans sa gorge tandis que son pantalon s'ouvrait du même sort que sa robe et que sa chemise avaient expérimenté. Les mains d'Harry encerclèrent l'érection de Sévérus à travers le léger caleçon de coton au moment où ses yeux brillants et assombris de désir rencontrèrent ceux du Maître des Potions tandis que les genoux de Sévérus rencontraient le bord du lit d'Harry.

En peu de temps, Harry vit les rôles s'inverser et se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Harry ricana face au désir urgent qui brillait dans les yeux de Sévérus tandis que l'homme enlevait rapidement et efficacement le reste de ses vêtements. Harry écarta la couverture, s'installa dans les coussins et déposa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de poser sa tête contre son bras replié tandis que son autre main descendait le long de sa poitrine pour couvrir sa nouvelle érection. Il grogna au léger attouchement et regarda le corps mince en face de lui qui lui fut révélé et qui était éclairé par de vieilles cicatrices. Harry suivit des yeux les jambes minces, sinueuses avant de se poser sur le sexe fièrement érigé contre un ventre plat. Ses yeux passèrent sur une poitrine bien définie et rencontrèrent à nouveau le regard de Sévérus. Soudainement, le désir qui brillait dans les yeux de Sévérus fut remplacé par un moment d'insécurité, moment qu'Harry se promit de ne plus jamais permettre de se répéter. « Tu es aussi parfait que je me l'étais imaginé. »

« Et tu es aussi aveugle qu'une taupe sans lunettes, » observa Sévérus en rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il bougeait pour s'allonger à côté d'Harry.

« Je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, » le taquina Harry d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il poursuivait et que ses mains se déplaçaient de son sexe pour se poser sur l'aine de Sévérus. « Parce que seul un homme aveugle aurait passé tant d'année à côté de tout ce que tu as offrir. »

Les yeux de Sévérus se firent plus chaleureux et sa bouche se transforma en un sourire ravi. Sa main se déplaça pour couvrir celle d'Harry. Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa lorsque les doigts longs et minces enlacèrent les siens et amenèrent leurs mains jointes à couvrir à nouveau le sexe d'Harry.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry. »

**oOo LEMON oOo**

www. users/ mag ada lalie/ 4072. html #cutid2 (sans les espaces)

**oOo FIN LEMON oOo**

"C'était fabuleux. Je me sens en sécurité, aimé et désiré dans tes bras. Tu es vraiment beau. »

« Harry, j'ai un miroir, je sais à quoi je ressemble. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça. Je ne vais pas partir. »

« Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. »

« Le reste du monde ne semble pas avoir le même avis. »

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, » renifla Harry. « Dans un certain sens, je suis heureux. Ca veut dire moins de rivaux à combattre pour avoir le droit de te courtiser. »

« Me courtiser ? »

« Bien entendu. Je sais que nous devons être discrets aux alentours des élèves, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons le garder secret. Je pensais avoir été clair là-dessus ? »

« C'était seulement quand il était question d'amitié. »

« Sévérus, tu mérites d'être courtisé publiquement. »

« Idiot. Je n'ai pas besoin de déclaration publique. J'ai seulement besoin de toi. Ne penses-tu donc pas à la réaction que pourrait avoir tes amis face à ma présence près de toi, d'abord ? »

« Après t'avoir quitté la nuit dernière, quand j'étais toujours confus face à la raison pourquoi mon corps avait réagi ainsi envers toi alors qu'il montrait à peine un faible intérêt pour Drago en pensée, j'ai été à Grimmault Place. Tonks m'a entendu marmonner à propos de la manière dont j'étais attiré par toi. Je pense que Tonks et Rémus essayent de me mettre avec toi depuis quelques temps déjà. » Harry soupira et entoura le visage de Sévérus de ses mains avant de l'embrasser gentiment. « Sev, mes amis veulent que je sois heureux. Tu me rends heureux. »

« Cela semble si simple quand tu le dis. »

« C'est simple. » L'estomac d'Harry choisit ce moment pour se manifester. « Aussi simple que le fait que si nous allons refaire cela prochainement, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin tous les deux du dîner que je t'ai promis. »

Sévérus renifla et acquiesça lorsque Harry s'extirpa lentement de ses bras et se mit debout à côté du lit avant de tendre à Sévérus une robe de chambre pour ensuite marcher vers la garde-robe et en prendre une pour lui-même. « Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que nous allons faire CELA assez souvent à partir de maintenant. »

Harry étouffa alors un rire. « Oui, et heureusement maintenant mes leçons pour séduire Drago sont finies, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps libre. »

« Tu réalises que malgré le fait que tu n'ais plus besoin de mon aide pour séduire Drago, je vais t'obliger à honorer notre accord. »

Harry ferma sa robe, se dirigea vers le lit et s'intercala entre les jambes de Sévérus avant d'écarter une mèche de cheveux soyeuse derrière l'oreille de Sévérus. Il regarda Sévérus de manière incertaine. « Hum, à propos de cela. Je t'ai en quelque sorte roulé. J'avais déjà accepté de faire tout cela avant. Lorsque vous avez eu la réunion du personnel pour vous partager les différentes responsabilités cette année quand j'étais encore en France, j'ai dit au directeur de me mettre avec toi pour t'assister dans tout ce que tu devais superviser. Je crois que mes mots exacts étaient : 'Je suis certain que Sévérus fera en sorte d'avoir les responsabilités les plus faciles.' »

« Et mon inventaire ? »

Harry rit sous cape. « De toutes façon, je te dois une semaine de retenues. »

« Pourquoi espèce de petit... »

« Serpentard ? » acheva Harry de manière joueuse, l'espoir et l'amusement bien visibles dans son regard.

« C'était donc ça que voulait dire le Baron, » déclara Sévérus avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Le Baron ? »

« Oui, il m'a traité d'idiot parce que je t'avais laissé partir après notre REACTION l'un pour l'autre dans ma salle de classe. »

« Rappelle-moi de le remercier plus tard ; beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. »

**oOoOo**

**A SUIVRE...**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

Titre : Séduire un Serpentard**

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir. Cette fois-ci encore je répondrai par mail aux reviews de ce chapitre, n'oubliez donc pas de me laissez votre adresse e-mail !

Je dois aussi vous adresser mes excuses pour le lien de la semaine dernière. Fanfiction ne veut pas l'afficher correctement et cela même en ayant recours à certaines ruses ! Cependant, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas bien compris, le lien que je voulais afficher renvoyait bien à mon live journal et nul par ailleurs ! Vous pouviez donc avoir accès au lemon et aux réponses aux reviews via le lien dans ma bio !

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre : une fois de plus, j'ai du retard et n'ai donc pas le temps d'envoyer ce chapitre à ma correctrice. Mes excuses donc pour les fautes qui parsèment sûrement ce texte puisque je l'ai traduit et tapé à l'ordi durant six heures d'affilées !

J'allais oublier : comme la semaine prochaine c'est Noël (j'espère pour vous que vous avez tous vos cadeaux, sinon bonne chance), j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau en publiant une semaine à l'avance l'épilogue et cela alors que je serai en blocus dès mercredi ! Je sais, je sais, vous m'aimez parfois... je rigole, le trop plein de travail commence à me monter à la tête, lol.

**RAR : **Par mail pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une adresse, sinon j'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible ! TT

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 10- Accords et Révélations**

Sévérus et Harry partagèrent un dîner intime durant lequel ils se sentirent tous les deux heureux de la manière dont leur relation naissante avait progressé aussi rapidement tout en appréciant de manière ingénue la compagnie de l'autre. Après le dîner, ils se couchèrent dans le lit d'Harry et cette fois-ci, leur amour fut doux et complet. Chacun eut l'opportunité d'explorer son nouvel amant, tous les deux désirant satisfaire les désirs énoncés et tus. Et quand Harry se glissa finalement entre les cuisses de Sévérus en pénétrant gentiment l'homme plus âgé, leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et ce fut naturel de murmurer des mots d'amour et des serments éternels ; des mots qu'ils savaient tous les deux et qu'ils voulaient entendre le reste de leur vie.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés, et à l'aube, quand les premiers rayons du soleil purent être vus au travers des rideaux des fenêtres d'Harry, le jeune homme sentit un baiser léger comme un souffle sur ses lèvres, il s'étira encore endormi pour voir Sévérus complètement habillé et debout devant lui. Cela pris quelques minutes à Sévérus pour rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait de mauvaise surprise au matin après le scénario de la nuit dernière, simplement la nécessité de maintenir les apparences face aux étudiants. Harry se relaxa considérablement aux mots de Sévérus, et après un baiser matinal passionné, Harry roula sur le côté, serra l'oreiller de Sévérus contre sa poitrine et retomba dans les bras de Morphée en entendant un reniflement feint juste avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, un Harry Potter euphorique et reposé marchait dans la Grande Salle et salua joyeusement ses collègues pendant qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle entre Sévérus et Filius Flitwick. Impassible face au personnel, Harry posa légèrement sa main sur la cuisse de Sévérus et la pressa avant de ramener ses deux mains sur la table et de commencer à se servir son petit-déjeuner.

Minerva s'avança de la droite de Sévérus pour s'adresser à Harry. « Harry, qui était cette délicieuse jeune fille que Sévérus surveillait hier ? »

Harry sourit joyeusement à Minerva. « Une petite fille très spéciale prénommée Esméralda Black. »

« Quel beau nom ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est Tonks qui l'a choisi. Légalement, c'est la parente la plus proche en vie d'Esméralda. Le Ministère l'a donc autorisée à choisir son nom. Tonks a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mes yeux briller autant que le jour où j'ai pris Mera pour la première fois dans mes bras, elle a donc décidé de l'appeler Esméralda, ce qui signifie 'émeraude'. » Harry roula des yeux et rougit. « De toutes façons, Esméralda est la seule enfant que nous ayons recueillie si jeune à être séparée de sa mère avant d'avoir un nom. Depuis que la fortune des Black pourvoit à ses besoins, nous lui avons donné comme nom de famille celui des Black. »

Les sourcils de Minerva prirent une expression contrariée. « Mais si Tonks est sa plus proche parente encore en vie, pourquoi l'enfant attend-t-elle toujours d'être adoptée ? »

« Un grand merci à notre brillant Ministère pour cela. » Harry baissa la voix afin de n'être entendu que par les occupants de la Table des Professeurs. « La mère de Mera était Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella était emprisonnée au Ministère lors de la naissance de Mera, le Ministère est donc son tuteur légal jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adoptée officiellement. Et puisque Tonks fréquente Rémus, un loup-garou reconnu, elle ne peut demander l'adoption légale de Mera. C'est pour ça que l'orphelinat est parfait ; Rémus et Tonks ont les enfants qu'ils ont toujours voulu et les enfants comme Mera tout l'amour qu'il pouvait imaginer. »

Tandis qu'Harry, Albus et Minerva étaient en train de parler, les hiboux firent leur entrée avec le courrier du matin. Filius poussa un reniflement choqué lorsqu'il vit la photo en première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. « Harry, tu devrais regarder ceci. »

Harry prit le journal des mains de Filius et le tint de manière à ce que lui et Sévérus puisse le lire ensemble. Tandis qu'il parcourait des yeux les deux photos et le titre, il ne put qu'entendre le silence se répandre dans l'assemblée. Il réprima un rire et se tourna pour jauger l'expression de Sévérus et lui demander silencieusement la permission d'être honnête avec leurs collègues. « Selon _La Gazette_ je sors à la fois avec toi et Drago. »

Sévérus roula des yeux de manière dramatique et afficha un regard résolu. Harry put voir l'étincelle moqueuse et un accord tacite dans les yeux de son amant. « Comme c'est arrogant ! »

« Je sais ! Quiconque avec un demi cerveau peut voir que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, » acquiesça Harry en riant sous cape au son des couverts en argent de Filius qui se fracassaient contre son assiette.

« C'est précisément pourquoi cela t'a pris autant de temps à trouver. Après tout, tu as toujours été un peu lourd, » le taquina Sévérus en remplissant sa tasse de café et celle d'Harry.

« Hmph. » Harry souffla en feintant la contrariété tandis qu'il ajoutait du sucre à son café et à celui de Sévérus.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec moi. Je n'ai pas encore acheté tous tes cadeaux. »

« Cadeaux ? » Sévérus sembla soudainement sceptique et la seule réponse d'Harry fut d'indiquer un hibou qui approchait. Le hibou atterrit en face de Sévérus et déposa ce qui semblait être un rouleau de parchemin officiel en face de lui. Sévérus plissa ses yeux en regardant Harry avant de commencer à dérouler calmement le parchemin. Les yeux qui ne fixaient pas le tableau qu'ils formaient avant cela, le firent immédiatement.

Harry se tourna avec un sourire nonchalant vers Filius, assez habitué à être le centre d'une attention indésirable, et pour la première fois, il l'appréciait assez. « C'est étonnant le nombre de choses dans le monde Moldu qui sont des parallèles au monde sorcier. Savais-tu que les Moldus utilisent les mêmes cadeaux qui sont utilisés durant la cérémonie traditionnelle de cour dans la société sorcière, mais comme cadeaux d'anniversaire de mariage ? »

Pendant qu'Harry était en train de parler de manière légère, Sévérus avait ouvert le parchemin et retenu son souffle à la vue des deux documents officiels. « Es-tu réellement sérieux ? »

Harry se retourna vers Sévérus, rencontra son regard sérieusement et avança sa main pour couvrir celle de Sévérus qui se trouvait sur la table. « Aurais-je fait tout cela si je n'étais pas sérieux ? Si le premier cadeau devait être du 'papier' j'ai pensé que cela te rassurerait sur ma sincérité.»

Sévérus indiqua le second document. « Et en plus du contrat traditionnel de cour, tu as décidé d'ajouter un contrat de fiançailles ? »

Harry pouffa et ricana. « C'est fait en papier. »

Sévérus étudia le visage d'Harry pendant un long moment avant que son visage n'arbore un léger sourire. « Et bien, Monsieur Potter, j'espère bien entendu que la fin de ces démarches se fera dans des circonstances plus privées que maintenant. Si non, vous pourriez vous apercevoir que vos efforts auront été vains. »

Harry respira après avoir expiré nerveusement, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas assailli Sévérus trop tôt. « Je t'assure que ce le sera. Je crois qu'on s'attend à ce qu'un prétendant sorcier maintienne une certaine distance jusqu'à ce que son aimé décide si oui ou non il accepte le contrat de fiançailles ? » Harry regarda Albus pour avoir confirmation et reçu en signe de la tête en réponse. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sévérus et sourit timidement. « Ce contrat est à toi pour les vingt semaines traditionnelles de cour, et à ce moment-là je peux t'assurer que tu auras une demande formelle, romantique, et oui, _privée_. »

Sévérus souffla de manière dramatique et se pencha devant Minerva pour attraper la plume de Dumbledore derrière son assiette. « Ca ne vous dérange pas, Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, Sévérus prit la plume déjà pénétrée d'encre et écrivit rapidement son nom au bas de l'accord de fréquentation. Au moment où il le signa, il se multiplia magiquement en deux copies de plus avant de rejoindre automatiquement le Ministère de la Magie. Les deux copies s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes et se placèrent l'une près de l'assiette d'Harry, tandis que l'autre se plaçait près de celle de Sévérus.

Avant même que le processus ne soit achevé, Sévérus rencontra les yeux d'Harry avec un regard éloquent. Il dut être satisfait de ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry, parce qu'il prit la plume et signa aussi le contrat de fiançailles. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ceux d'Harry étaient grands ouverts de choque et un sourire brillant s'étalait sur sa bouche.

Sévérus attendit que les documents se dupliquent avant de se lever et de rassembler ses deux parchemins. Ensuite il se pencha et déposé un baiser tendre et amoureux sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Je attends toujours mes vingt semaines de coure, tu comprends. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Harry le souffle coupé. « Je ne l'aurais pas fait au sinon. »

Les murmures qui avaient commencé entre les étudiants et les professeurs commencèrent à monter de volume. Sévérus parla lui-même un peu plus fort en faisant sa déclaration suivante. « J'ai un cours à donner, Potter, et je te promets que si j'ai ne fut-ce qu'une explosion dans ma salle de classe aujourd'hui que je _te_ tiendrai personnellement responsable pour avoir distrait ma classe. »

Le message était clair et net et tous les étudiants cessèrent immédiatement leurs murmures. Harry regarda Sévérus commencer à s'éloigner et attendit que l'homme soit presque à la fin de la table avant de l'appeler.

« Et que ferez-vous exactement, Professeur Rogue ? Me donnerez-vous une retenue ? »

Sévérus s'arrêta et lança un regard lourd de sens par-dessus son épaule. « Une traditionnelle. Tu as récuré des chaudrons jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Tu n'es absolument pas marrant, » le taquina Harry tandis que sa lèvre inférieure faisait une grimace.

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur Potter, mais pour une raison seulement connue de Dieu, tu m'aimes de toutes façons. »

oOo

Les étudiants avaient été moins agités que ce à quoi Sévérus s'était attendu ce jour-là. En fait, il semblait que les élèves avaient collectivement décidé que l'indifférence était la meilleure solution par rapport à une relation qu'ils ne pouvaient simplement imaginer. Pourquoi le héros chéri et insouciant du monde sorcier voudrait-il sortir avec un ancien Mangemort sadique et cynique ? Ils le découvriraient bientôt.

Durant les semaines suivantes, les amants étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables à l'exception des heures qu'ils passaient à enseigner. Les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard avaient commencé, et même si le couple sorcier n'était jamais très démonstratifs aux alentours de leurs jeunes élèves, les deux professeurs partageaient des sourires et de chastes caresses qui proclamaient leur intimité grandissante, et leur amour, à tous ceux qui y faisaient attention.

Harry et Sévérus partageaient leurs débuts de soirée dans les appartements de l'un ou de l'autre car tous les deux trouvaient qu'ils dormaient mieux avec l'autre dans leur lit que jamais auparavant en ayant dormi seul. Pour maintenir les apparences cependant, l'aube trouvait l'un ou l'autre encore endormi traversé les couloirs pour se rendre dans ses propres appartements avant que les étudiants ne se lèvent.

Sévérus s'était attendu à certaine réticence de la part des anciens camarades de classe d'Harry et fut agréablement surpris de se voir reçu chaleureusement par tout le monde lorsqu'il fit une visite pour le dîner à Grimault Place. Après le repas, Ron avait proposé à Sévérus une partie d'échec comme défi. Deux heures plus tard, Ron avait déclaré à son ancien professeur qu'il était son seul partenaire qui valait le coup depuis des années.

Harry avait passé la majorité de la soirée de manière insouciante pendant qu'Esméralda se blottissait confortablement sur les genoux de Sévérus quand il jouait et demeura là jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne la prendre pour lui lire des histoires avant de la mettre au lit.

Harry et Sévérus passèrent même une après-midi à accompagner la jeune Esméralda au cinéma Moldu. Les trois sorciers avaient la majorité du film avec Mera étendue sur les genoux d'Harry et de Sévérus tandis que la tête de Harry se reposait sur le coin de l'épaule de Sévérus.

Parfois cependant, le couple désirait simplement une soirée calme ensemble passée à coter le travail des élèves, à lire, où à se détendre en face du feu. Ce fut lors d'une de ces soirées que les flammes dans la cassette d'Harry jaillirent de manière inattendue. Le visage concerné mais amusé de Tonks apparu alors presque immédiatement dans les flammes.

« Harry, as-tu vu Ron ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? » Demanda Harry curieusement.

« Pas nécessairement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Je suis sure de le trouver dans son bureau. Rémus a transplané là-bas pour le trouver. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait un appel par poudre-de-cheminette à son bureau ? »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique. « Penses-tu honnêtement que ce gars pourrait transplaner sans se démantibuler s'il savait qu'Hermione a perdu les eaux il y a quelques minutes ? »

« QUOI ? Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Par Merlin, Harry ! » s'exclama Tonks en rigolant. « Tu es en train d'agir comme si _tu étais_ le putain de père. Elle va bien. Quelqu'un l'a déjà accompagnée à la maternité de Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry plissa ses yeux en feintant l'embêtement, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas aussi impatiente que moi ! Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ? »

Tonks secoua la tête. « J'attends juste le retour de l'équipe pour qu'elle me libère et que je puisse les rejoindre là-bas. Comme je l'ai dit, Rémus est en train de chercher Ron, j'ai déjà parlé à Molly et je contacterai les Granger dès que j'aurai fini avec toi. Bill était là quand Hermione a commencé le travail, nous l'avons donc envoyé chez eux pour les escorter jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste ; il est déjà parti pour le Ministère pour avoir une voiture. »

« Très bien dans ce cas, nous te verrons là-bas, » acquiesça Harry en fermant la connection par poudre-de-cheminette et en se tournant pour voir l'expression stupéfiée de Sévérus.

« Nous ? »

« Bien sûr 'nous'. Ne pense même pas que je vais gérer un hôpital rempli à ras bord de têtes rousses sans ton aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

oOo

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Harry et Sévérus se retrouvèrent à traverser main dans la main les corridors de Sainte Mangouste en suivant les différents panneaux indiquant la salle d'attente de la maternité. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit lorsqu'il vit le groupe assez important en taille de sorciers et sorcières roux rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. Lui et Sévérus venait juste de commencer à féliciter la famille lorsque Ron, Rémus et Tonks arrivèrent en courant. Ron remercia le groupe d'un geste rapide avant que Molly ne l'accompagne et passe les portes vers les chambres privées.

Le groupe venait juste de s'asseoir quand les portes que Ron venait juste de franchir s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser apparaître un Drago Malefoy semblant quelque peu éreinté. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Tonks avant qu'il ne commence à bougonner. « 'Juste l'emmener à l'hôpital', tu as dit. 'Plus facile qu'appeler par poudre-de-cheminette', tu as dit. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle allait presque me rompre tous les os de ma putain de main. »

« Pauvre petit dragon délicat. Est-ce que la main du précieux bébé à sa maman est blessée ? » Le singea Tonks avant que Drago ne s'effondre sur le siège à côté d'elle et n'étende ses pieds sur la table en face de lui. Rémus se contenta de pouffer en restant dans la même position de l'autre côté de Tonks et de lever les yeux au ciel face aux complaintes du blond.

Drago renifla de façon dramatiquement à l'amusement de tout le monde présent. « Oui elle l'est. La seule chose qui me fait me sentir mieux fut d'entendre sa malédiction à l'encontre de Ronald lorsqu'il est entré. »

Harry et Sévérus regardaient la scène les yeux grands ouverts de leur canapé qui se trouvait assez proche des fauteuils. Le son de la main d'Harry frappant son front attira l'attention de tout le groupe rassemblé là. « Mon Dieu, je suis un idiot. »

« Et bien, nous le savions déjà, Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui a causé précisément cette soudaine prise de conscience de ton cerveau, » déclara Drago d'une voix traînante en haussant un sourcil.

« Le fait que toi et Tonks soyez aussi proche que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer et que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu m'aider depuis longtemps à sortir avec toi. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à l'orphelinat tout le temps pour la voir. »

« Tu es partis depuis deux ans, Potter. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu n'étais pas au courant. Et pour ton information, Tonks et moi nous voyons depuis longtemps, mais la raison pour laquelle elle ne t'a jamais proposé de nous mettre ensemble était qu'elle savait que je sortais avec quelqu'un de temps en temps. Nous avons gardé l'information secrète parce que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. » Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. « C'était, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit cette photo où je suis en train de t'embrasser il y quelques semaines dans _La Gazette_. Il est venu me voir ce jour-là et m'a dit qu'il voulait que les choses soient un peu plus exclusives. »

Pendant qu'Harry et Drago étaient en train de parler, Sévérus lança un regard suspicieux dans la salle et arriva à sa propre conclusion lorsqu'il vit les sourires et les regards échangés entre Tonks, Rémus et les autres Weasleys. « Oh, mais je pense que c'est plus important que ça, Potter. Te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais prévu l'idée de séduire Drago juste pour que nous nous mettions ensemble ? » Harry acquiesça. « Tout cela a été prévu depuis longtemps, c'est juste que tu n'étais pas au courant. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sévérus soupira, leva les yeux au ciel face à l'air confus sur le visage de son amant et sourit lorsqu'il réalisa que la naïveté et la candeur d'Harry ne l'embêtaient plus, mais à la place étaient maintenant deux des traits qu'il aimait le plus.

« Tu as été voir Hermione pour qu'elle te conseille à propos de Drago et elle a t'a suggéré de venir me voir et de me parler à la place de t'envoyer près de quelqu'un de mieux placé, » lui expliqua-t-il simplement en indiquant la Métamorphagus.

« Oui. »

Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, Sévérus continua. « Et Drago se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis après la journée que nous avons passée ensemble et cela consciemment, sans mentionner le fait qu'il t'a invité à quelque chose où tu aurais nécessairement besoin de mon aide. »

« Ah oui, cette horrible danse, » répondit Harry en souriant tendrement tandis qu'il repensait à la première fois où il avait mis face à l'évidence de son attraction pour Sévérus.

Comme s'il lisait les pensées d'Harry, Sévérus adressa à Harry un sourire ingénu. « Oui, exactement. » Sévérus retourna son attention vers Drago avec un air menaçant. « Et après le petit morveux a changé ses plans à la dernière minute et est venu à Poudlard. »

« C'était mon idée. Je trouvais qu'un petit peu de jalousie pourrait aider à accélérer les choses entre vous deux, » ajouta Drago de façon serviable et en ricanant de façon non repentie face à Sévérus malgré le regard noir qu'il reçu en retour.

« La cerise sur le gâteau fut la réaction de Sévérus face à Esméralda. Nous n'avions certainement pas envisagé cela, » poursuivit Rémus en souriant joyeusement face à ce souvenir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec de la fierté et de l'affection clairement visible dans son expression envers son filleul par adoption. « Nous voulions simplement que Sévérus voit ce côté chez toi afin qu'il puisse voir combien tu donnes en retour au monde. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent subitement en grand de compréhension alors qu'il semblait passer d'un visage rayonnant à un autre d'incrédulité. « Tout le séjour à Poudlard était une attrape ? »

Tonks soupira et renifla. « Appelle ça un jeu de cache-cache. Les enfants le savaient. Tu n'avais qu'à leur demander. »

« Alors le livre de Magie Noire ? » demanda Harry en repensant à la raison du déclenchement de l'alarme qui était supposée avoir déclenché tout ça.

« Honnêtement, Harry. Penses-tu que nous laissons traîner ce type de chose dans la bibliothèque ? » Déclara Rémus avec un sourire sur son visage. « C'était l'idée de Ron, mais il n'y a jamais eu de livre bien sûr, ou d'Aurors 'vérifiant' la maison. »

Ses explications furent coupées par l'arrivée de Bill Weasley et des Granger. Après qu'ils aient chaudement salué le groupe, Arthur se leva et emmena le couple auprès de leur fille.

Bill traversa ensuite le groupe et s'avachit aux côtés de Drago en l'entourant d'un bras possessif autour de ses épaules. Il rencontra le regard d'Harry et son sourcil se souleva en signe de défi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il supposa qu'il aurait dû être ennuyé et déçu par le fait que ses amis et que sa pseudo famille se soient ainsi joués de lui, mais pour une raison inconnue il ne put se mettre en colère. Après tout, en essayant de séduire un Serpentard, quelqu'un devait absolument jouer le rôle, et en regardant la salle, qui était presque exclusivement remplie d'anciens Gryffondors, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant du résultat.

A la place, il s'appuya contre Sévérus et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du Maître des Potions, en sachant de façon certaine qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

**oOoOo**

**A SUIVRE...

* * *

**


	11. Epilogue

**Titre : **Séduire un Serpentard

**Auteur :** Magdelena

**Traducteur :** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Couple :** Harry/Sévérus (avec mentions Harry/Drago)

**Avertissements :** Contenu sexuel, langage adulte

**Résumé :** HP/SR, HP/DM SLASH !

Harry et Sévérus sont tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et entretiennent une relation professionnelle cordiale. Harry s'est entiché de Drago Malefoy et demande à Sévérus des conseils sur la façon de séduire Drago. Quelque part en chemin, Sévérus réalise qu'il veut Harry pour lui-même.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages dans ce document (seulement le scénario et les personnages originaux que vous pouvez trouver en chemin). Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers et toute autre personne choisie par J.K.Rowling pour lui permettre de jouer avec eux. Je publie mes fanfictions seulement pour mon propre désir d'être une part de cet univers.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à Sev1970 et Nymphy pour avoir corriger ceci pour moi ! Le plot-bunny qui a inspiré cette fic est à l'honneur de mon amie Ataraxis. Merci aussi à Calanor qui m'a poussée à ajouter Harry et Sev dansant le tango dans une fic, avec des roses et du chocolat si possible, donc puisqu'elle le voulait… elle a obtenu d'être témoin de cela ! Vous pouvez voir son aspect caméléon comme « Calla Noir » la préfète de Serdaigle dans le Chapitre Cinq !

**Notes de la traductrice : **Et bien, cette fois-ci, c'est la dernière fois ! Avant que vous ne lisiez plus loin, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai traduit dans l'urgence sans m'être relue. Une version corrigée et revue de ce chapitre sera donc postée dans le courant du mois de janvier. Désolée donc si certaines choses sont incompréhensibles ou si le style est plus lourd que d'habitude.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de m'avoir laissé des reviews. Encore une fois, un grand merci à Magdelena1969 et Perlelun.

Je vis à bientôt… dans le courant du mois de janvier, je publierai une autre fanfiction traduite !

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tous !

Mag

**oOo**

**Epilogue- Un nouveau commencement**

Sévérus ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Il se savait à quelques secondes d'ensorceler les imbéciles morveux en face de lui. La journée s'était presque passée sans incidents, mais sa chance fut de courte durée. A la place de coter des devoirs, ce qui lui aurait permis de passer tout le week-end avec Harry, il avait passé les deux dernières heures à surveiller les deux premières années les plus malhabiles depuis Neville Longdubat. On avait donné une retenue aux étudiants qui étaient en ce moment même en train de nettoyer le désordre qu'ils avaient crée grâce à leur étourderie qui avait causé une réaction en chaîne d'explosions, lesquelles étaient parvenues à détruire toutes les potions crées par leurs camarades de classe. Il y avait une substance gluante, collante et d'une drôle de couleur sur chaque surface de la salle de classe de Sévérus qui était habituellement rutilante.

Il avait attendu cette soirée toute la semaine. On avait vu, durant les derniers mois, Sévérus recevoir a cadeau traditionnel de coure au début de chaque semaine, à l'exception d'une seule. Ce lundi, il avait reçu un mot d'Harry lui indiquant que son cadeau aurait du retard et qu'il le recevrait Vendredi soir par Harry en personne. Un portauloin était ajouté au mot et se déclencherait au mot 'aimé'. Harry avait confirmé à Sévérus un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui qu'il devrait être habillé de manière confortable, enclenché le portauloin à précisément sept heure et qu'Harry le rencontrerait à son arrivée.

Bien évidemment, il était presque six heures maintenant et Sévérus n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment il pourrait être prêt à temps. Il entendit un coup hésitant à la porte et était prêt à hurler une remarque tranchante à la personne qui le dérangeait, quand il vit Calla Noir, la jeune préfète de Serdaigle, entrer suivie de pas moins de six jeunes étudiants qui étaient agglutiné derrière-elle comme des chevaliers servants. Ils suivaient tous ses ordres, portaient des seaux et d'autres ustensiles de nettoyages destinés à différentes places de la pièce.

Les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pensaient que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour nettoyer votre classe après qu'ils aient entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces six-là avaient une retenue de prévue avec eu, mais les professeurs ont pensé que vous pourriez utiliser l'aide des élèves mieux qu'ils le pourraient ce soir. »

Les yeux de Sévérus se rétrécirent tandis qu'il observait les étudiants debout devant lui. « Et comment exactement les bons professeurs ont-ils appris ma situation délicate ? »

Calla sourit timidement. « Il se peut que j'ai mentionné ce que j'ai entendu du première année en passant. » Calla indiqua la pile de devoirs. « Si ces travaux sont des premières jusqu'aux quatrièmes, je peux les coter pour vous, monsieur. Enfin, si vous avez confiance en moi, et vous n'aurez qu'à les vérifier plus tard. Je pensais rester ici e surveiller les élèves de toutes façons jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Rusard vienne me remplacer après qu'il ait finit son repas. »

« En effet. Et à quoi dois-je cette attention ? » Demanda Sévérus qui ne s'embêtait même plus à cacher sa confusion face à ce que ces étudiants lui offraient en l'aidant.

Calla haussa ses épaules et parla doucement en refusant de rencontrer le regard de son professeur. « Quelque uns parmi nous ont fait attention, monsieur. Nous savons que c'est la vingtième semaine, et c'était impossible de passer à côté de l'air surexcité sur le visage du Professeur Potter aujourd'hui. Il est seulement comme ça quand il prévoit de faire quelque chose avec vous, monsieur. » La jeune fille grimaça de manière visible en attendant ce qu'elle avait supposé être un reproche virulent.

En voyant les traits déterminés sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui se firent quelques peu incertains seulement de peur face à sa réaction, il s'avança vers la pile de travaux et les mit dans ses bras. « Vous êtes désinvolte, embêtante, et beaucoup trop impliquée dans mes affaires personnelles. Je devrais vous retirer des points pour une telle insolence. »

Calla souffla et expira de soulagement. Encouragée par l'accord de son professeur pour son aide, malgré ses mots durs, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « Oui monsieur, mais vous ne le ferais pas, parce que malgré les apparences, vous êtes aussi excité que le Professeur Potter l'est. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait exactement penser ça ? » Demanda Sévérus pendant qu'il commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires sur le bureau.

« Le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas déjà accrocher pas les pouces pour mon insolence d'avoir présumer que vous aidez fut ma première indication, » déclara-t-elle honnêtement d'une voix où pointait toujours l'incertitude.

Sévérus plissa ses yeux et se pencha par-dessus son bureau de façon menaçante. « Je m'attends à ce que chacun de ces devoirs soit côté de manière juste, et ma classe nettoyée ou je _vous_ tiendrai personnellement responsable, et ne pensez pas que vous recevrez ma clémence dans ma classe grâce à votre obséquiosité. »

« Oui, monsieur, » marmonna Calla tristement.

Sévérus se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau privé avant de se retourner et de fixer Calla avec un de ses rares sourires publics. « Oh, et Mademoiselle Noir ? » La tête de Calla se releva pour rencontrer le regard de Sévérus de manière interrogatrice, et sursauta quand elle vit Sévérus lui sourire. « Merci. Vous ferez une excellente Préfète en Chef un jour. »

oOo

Le Portauloin de Sévérus le déposa au milieu d'un champ recouvert de neige dans un village paisible. Il tourna complètement sur lui-même de façon circulaire et tenta d'obtenir un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Aucune des maisons ne semblaient avoir été habitées depuis des années, en fait la plupart semblaient être sur le point de s'effondrer complètement.

« Attends juste là, Sev. J'arrive. »

Sévérus se tourna vers la source de la voix d'Harry et ne vit rien pendant un moment avant que la silhouette d'Harry n'apparaisse enfin en miroitant quand il passa à travers les protections magiques. L'aura qui clignotait disparu lorsque Harry fit un pas un avant et pris Sévérus dans ses bras en geste de bienvenue. « Je suis tellement content de te voir. Je voulais venir te voir plutôt, mais j'ai été occupé avec les préparations toute l'après-midi. »

« Bien, j'ai faillit être en retard, mais grâce à la coordination serpendaresque d'une de nos étudiantes de Serdaigle, qui, à propos, semble être une fan de notre relation, j'ai été relayé des retenues prévues à temps. »

« C'est fantastique. Tu devras me raconter me plus tard. Maintenant il est temps pour ta coure officielle de se terminer. »

Sévérus ne put résister à la tentation de soulever un sourcil tandis qu'il lançait un regard aux environs. « Et tu as choisis un lieu _étrange_. J'ai toujours voulu visiter un village de fantôme. Même si dans ce cas, il semble que même les spectres ont abandonné le village, » Sévérus parlait d'une voix traînante sarcastique. « Sans mentionner le fait que cette coure va se terminer avec moi laissé pour mort dans le froid ? »

« Dois-tu être un tel bâtard tous le temps ? » N'attendant pas de réponse, Harry invoqua le caractère investigateur de Sévérus. « Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué que je viens de passer une barrière magique ? N'es-tu pas curieux de voir ce qu'il y a derrière ? » Dit-il les yeux remplis d'amusement tandis que sa dernière question restait suspendue en l'air comme un défi.

« Peut-être, » répondit Sévérus avec autant de nonchalance possible.

Harry réprima un rire, prit la main de Sévérus, l'attira derrière lui et prononça un sort sans baguette avant qu'ils ne franchissent la barrière magique. Sévérus put sentir la magie tourbillonner autour de lui et en lui. Il dut fermer les yeux un moment face à l'étourdissement qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait sentit la force magique incroyable d'Harry circuler contre les protections. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, il fut ébahi de ce qu'il vit. Debout devant lui, sur ce qui lui avait semblé être un champ vide, se trouvait une réplique du cottage où James et Lily Potter avaient vécu jusqu'à la nuit durant laquelle Lord Voldemort les avait attaqués et tués en détruisant leur maison durant l'opération.

Sévérus se retourna et vit que les maisons dilapidées qui se trouvaient derrière lui s'étaient aussi transformées. Il y avait un grand manoir, placé au-delà d'un chemin, qui rejoignait le centre de ce qui semblait être Godric Hollow. En face du manoir se trouvait une pleine de jeux pour les enfants, formée de jouets à la fois moldus et sorciers. Quelques cottages similaires au premier qui se trouvait face à eux s'élevaient aussi autour de la place. Il y avait un petit lac situé à l'est des maisons, et un grand terrain déjà équipé de buts de Quidditch.

Sévérus se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Harry. Il pouvait voir l'espoir et la peur se battre pour la dominance. Son sourire jaillit et il put alors sentir Harry se relaxer tout près de lui instantanément. « Combien de temps as-tu travaillé à tout cela ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu déménager l'orphelinat depuis mon retour de France. Le Manoir Black est tout simplement trop sombre et sinistre. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il a été nettoyé, c'est toujours rempli de magie noire. Je ne veux pas que les enfants soient exposés à tel environnement plus longtemps. Je veux qu'ils grandissent dans un endroit rempli de lumière et de vie. Ce qui peut paraître fou, je sais, puisque c'est l'endroit où mes parent… »

Sévérus interrompit les explications d'Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'écarter. « Cet endroit est un témoignage du fait que les bons parents aiment leurs enfants suffisamment pour tout sacrifier pour eux, même si ça leur coûte leur vie. Et c'est aussi l'endroit où un enfant a triomphé contre le mal et donné à notre monde la paix pendant presque quatorze avant qu'il n'ait à nouveau à nous sauver. Déplacer les enfants ici est une idée brillante. »

Le sourire d'Harry était presque aveuglant tant il était intense. « Parfaitement. Tu es la première personne qui comprend complètement pourquoi je trouve cet endroit si parfait. » Après avoir partagé un autre baiser languide, Harry se retourna de manière à ce que son dos soit contre la poitrine de Sévérus et qu'il repose confortablement dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Des bras longs et sinueux encerclèrent la taille d'Harry tandis que ce dernier poursuivait ses explications à propos du travail accompli sur les constructions. « Le village entier est protégé par des charmes, un peu comme Poudlard. Dans le but que la communauté ne ressemble à rien d'autre que des ruines, la première fois tu dois être guidé à travers la bordure des murailles par quelqu'un qui a déjà reçu la clé des murailles. Autrement, si un sorcier ou une sorcière tente d'approcher, il recevra un sort de Confusion. »

Harry indiqua d'abord la construction principale. « Tonks et Remus vivront dans le manoir avec les enfants, et Ron et Hermione auront une résidence séparée pour leur famille dans ce cottage là-bas, » dit-il en faisant des gestes vers une petite maison le long du chemin. « Tous les cottages sont construits avec des fondations magiques assez fortes pour qu'ils puissent être agrandis selon les désirs, donc si Ron et Hermione décident d'imiter Molly et Arthur, ils pourront ajouter toutes les chambres qu'ils voudront. »

Harry indiqua ensuite une maison légèrement plus grande près du lac. « Celle-ci est pour les Weasleys. Molly voulait être près de ses petits-enfants, elle et Arthur ont donc accepté de déménager ici. Ce sera le nouveau Terrier. Quelques maisons seront réservées aux invités pour l'instant, et le personnel pourra les utiliser s'ils en ont besoin. Je voulais avoir des logements supplémentaires au cas ou d'autres Weasleys voudraient être tout près, et aussi avoir des chambres de libre pour les enfants quand ils seront grands pour qu'ils sachent qu'il y aura toujours une maison pour eux où ils pourront revenir même quand ils seront adultes. »

Harry se retourna dans les bras de Sévérus et pointa la maison derrière le Maître des Potions. « Et cette maison, j'espérais que tu consentirais à la partager avec moi durant l'été. C'est la structure minimale, nous pouvons donc changer à l'intérieur tout ce que tu voudras comme déplacer les murs. J'ai équipé une grande cave que l'on peut facilement transformer en laboratoire, et… »

La main de Sévérus s'éleva pour se poser sur la joue d'Harry avant que son petit doigt ne touche gentiment les lèvres du jeune homme pour l'interrompre. « Harry, tu n'as pas à me convaincre. J'avais déjà anticipé le fait que tu voudrais passer l'été et les vacances à Grimmauld Place. Je suis profondément touché par le fait que tu veuilles que nous ayons notre propre maison. »

Harry attira Sévérus et l'enlaça étroitement. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes de joie quand il relâcha finalement son amant et le pressa vers les escaliers de la maison. « Viens à l'intérieur ; sort de chaleur ou pas, tu dois être gelé, et je n'ai toujours pas donné ton dernier cadeau. »

« Mais je pensais que c'était la maison ? »

« Non, c'était simplement un bonus. »

Harry passa la porte d'entrée accompagné de Sévérus. Ils traversèrent le corridor et s'arrêtèrent à la porte du grand salon. Il n'y avait aucun meuble excepté une grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu d'enfer et en face de laquelle s'étalait une couverture et une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques plats remplis de nourriture, une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes vides. La pièce était seulement éclairée par des bougeoirs et le feu ouvert.

Harry et Sévérus se débarrassèrent tous les deux de leurs lourdes capes d'hiver et de leurs robes pour les laisser sur le portemanteau dans le corridor. Ils enlevèrent aussi leurs bottes recouvertes de neige pour ensuite se diriger main dans la main vers la couverture.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout cela. » Sévérus indiqua les environs qui arboraient une atmosphère romantique pendant que lui et Harry s'asseyaient sur la couverture.

« Sev, je voulais le faire, » déclara Harry. Il servit un verre de champagne à chacun d'eux et donna une des flûtes à Sévérus. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge nerveusement. « Tu te rappelles quand j'ai mentionné le fait que les cadeaux traditionnels d'anniversaire de mariage pour les Moldus sont le miroir des cadeaux habituels de la coure ? En fait, les Moldus ont aussi développé une série d'équivalents modernes. Comme tu le sais, le cadeau traditionnel est la Chine. » Harry plongea la main dans une des poches de sa robe pour en retirer une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Sévérus pendant que ses lèvres arboraient un sourire. « J'ai été un peu littéral dans ma propre interprétation du mot, je pense. Je nous ai réservé deux semaines de vacances en Chine. »

« Harry c'est… »

« J'espère que nous pourrons l'appeler notre lune de miel, » l'interrompit Harry et en surprenant Sévérus lorsqu'il déposa une petite boîte dans le main du Maître des Potions. « Le cadeau moderne est la platine. Ca semblait parfait étant donné que le seul anneau que tu pouvais porter en travaillant doit être fait en platine. L'or et l'argent auraient pu réagir avec certains des ingrédients utilisés pour tes potions, et je veux que tu sois capable de le porter tout le temps. » Harry avança une main pour caresser la joue de Sévérus. « Alors, veux-tu m'épouser, Sev ? »

Sévérus savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux fiancés depuis le début de la coure, et il savait qu'Harry avait l'intention de l'épouser, mais quelque part, voir l'évidence de l'engagement d'Harry en réalité, voir les deux anneaux de platine décorés par des runes protectrices, briller dans la boîte de velours, c'était simplement simple, inespéré.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, » répondit-il le souffle coupé.

« Dis-moi. »

Sévérus réussit finalement à quitter des yeux les anneaux et son regard se fixa sur les yeux remplis de larmes d'Harry. « Oui, Harry, je le veux. J'ai seulement une requête. Le jour où nous deviendrons une famille, adoptons aussi Esmeralda. »

« J'adorerais ça, » répondit Harry en laissant finalement couler ses larmes de joie pendant qu'il attirait Sévérus dans ses bras.

« Tout comme moi. »

oOo

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, le festin de fin d'année eu lieu l'après-midi. La Coupe des Quatre Maison fut remportée par les Serdaigles et on dévora le festin, mais l'excitation ne venait que de commencer. Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves et les membres de Poudlard se rassemblèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, mais cette fois-ci, ils furent rejoints par presque cinquante visiteurs supplémentaires qui venaient assister à l'union de Sévérus Rogue et d'Harry Potter.

Le mariage était une combinaison entre les traditions moldues et sorcières, même en ce qui concernait les vêtements pour la fête après le mariage. Les deux mariés déclarèrent leurs vœux entourés par les gens qui avaient conspirés pour qu'ils se retrouvent mariés ; les gens qui avaient reconnus l'amour que le couple partageait avant même qu'ils ne soient prêts à le comprendre ou à l'accepter.

Les deux professeurs de Poudlard déclarèrent leurs intentions et prêtèrent serment devant leurs invités. Hermione, Ron et Drago se levèrent pour être les témoins lorsqu'ils récitèrent leurs vœux et échangèrent leurs anneaux.

Sévérus et Harry se levèrent ensuite avec leurs mains droites unies, leurs anneaux se touchant pendant que Tonks, Rémus et la petite Esmeralda s'avançaient pour nouer les rubans afin de les lier autour de leurs mains et de leurs poignets. Une fois que le trio eut accomplis sa tâche, Albus chantonna le sortilège qui lierait Sévérus et Harry ensemble de corps, d'esprit, de cœur, d'âme et en magie pour l'éternité. Les époux aux mains jointes brillèrent fortement un moment avant que la lueur ne semble s'évaporer dans leurs peaux. Presque immédiatement, une aura blanche et brillante entoura le couple et disparut seulement après qu'ils se soient avancés pour s'embrasser.

Après que la cérémonie soit finie, ils ne signèrent pas seulement le parchemin qui légaliserait leur union, mais aussi celui qui légaliserait l'adoption d'Esmeralda. En ce beau jour d'été, une famille se créa, une famille qui n'aurait jamais existé si Harry n'avait pas décidé un beau jour de séduire un Serpentard.

**oOo**

**FIN**


End file.
